<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do What Makes You Happy by AwkwardGayBean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442138">Do What Makes You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean'>AwkwardGayBean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Bad Matchmaking, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone basically says screw you to the matchmakers, F/F, M/M, Mainly Sophiana, Matchmaking, Minor Detz, Minor Kam, Minor Linhella, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers for Book 8: Legacy, Teenage Rebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayBean/pseuds/AwkwardGayBean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But, really think about it,” Biana pushed.  She lay back on Sophie’s bed, her hands behind her head.  “I’m not really all that informed on the whole matchmaking thing, because when it comes to that stuff, all anyone cares about in my house is the future Mrs. Fitzroy Vacker.  But, isn’t it all about genetics?  All you ever hear about is the future of the matches’ children and what abilities go together, but that’s not all that matters when it comes to love.  What if a couple didn’t want children?  What if I wanted to date a girl?  What would the matchmakers say to that?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my friends on the KOTLC Discord server for inspiring this fic.<br/>A special thanks to Star for helping me write this (I'll give you writing credits when you let me).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Sophie needed a break.  She had convinced Sandor to take the night off and spend some time with Grizel.  Although when confronted, Sandor had initially argued that it was not the time for a break, Sophie had countered with, “Will it ever be time for a break?” and the goblin couldn’t argue.  Now that Lady Gisela had been rendered pretty much powerless by Tam, it seemed that she and her friends wouldn’t need to worry about the Neverseen for a while.  Now, Sophie lay on her bed, sprawled out with time to think.  Or perhaps not think.  All Sophie had been doing lately was thinking.  She had been thinking about the Neverseen, Team Valiant and of course, boy drama.  Sophie sighed.  Maybe she’d take a bath and try to relax.</span></p><p> <span>“I know what happened with you and Fitz,” Sophie heard.  She abruptly sat up, startled, only to see Biana in the corner.  “Sorry if I startled you.”  The vanisher made her way over to Sophie’s bed and sat down next to her still-shaken friend.  Biana looked her normal dolled-up self.  She wore a deep mahogany cape over a tight-fitting cream tunic.  Her eyeshadow matched the amber stones that were set into the collar of her tunic, while her lip gloss was tinted to match her cape.  Sophie caught herself staring at Biana’s beauty, and quickly looked to her feet.</span></p><p> <span>“It’s okay,” Sophie said.</span></p><p> <span>“How are you feeling?” Biana asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Tired,” Sophie said.  “Just tired of everything.”</span></p><p> <span>“I get it,” Biana said.  “And, if anyone knows how much of a jerk my brother can be, it’s me.”  Sophie cracked a smile.  “For what it’s worth, I think matchmaking is overrated.”</span></p><p> <span>“Do you really?  Or are you just saying that?” Sophie inquired.</span></p><p> <span>“I mean, as cool as it would be to have a whole room full of boys fight over me, the whole concept is so limiting,” Biana replied.</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t think that’s how a winnowing gala works,” Sophie remarked, with a laugh.  She tried to envision the royal rumble of teenage boys that Biana was imagining.</span></p><p> <span>“But, really think about it,” Biana pushed.  She lay back on Sophie’s bed, her hands behind her head.  “I’m not really all that informed on the whole matchmaking thing, because when it comes to that stuff, all anyone cares about in my house is the future Mrs. Fitzroy Vacker.  But, isn’t it all about genetics?  All you </span><em><span>ever</span></em><span> hear about is the future of the matches’ children and what abilities go together, but that’s not all that matters when it comes to love.  What if a couple didn’t want children?  What if I wanted to date a girl?  What would the matchmakers say to that?”  There was silence for a few moments.  “Sorry to put all this on you right now, I’ve just needed to get that off my chest for a while.”</span></p><p> <span>“No, it’s okay,” Sophie assured her.  “You actually just gave me an answer to a question I’ve been wondering for a while.”</span></p><p> <span>“What’s that?” Biana asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at Sophie.</span></p><p> <span>“If elves could be gay,” she said.</span></p><p> <span>“What does ‘gay’ mean?” Biana asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Like homosexual?” Sophie tried.  Biana’s expression remained blank.</span></p><p> <span>“Like, being attracted to someone of the same sex,” Sophie clarified further.</span></p><p> <span>“Oh, humans have a label for that?” Biana asked.  “With elves, I’m guessing it would just be a bad match since all the genetic stuff wouldn’t matter.” </span></p><p> <span>“Why does it matter to you?” Sophie questioned.  “I thought you liked Keefe.”</span></p><p> <span>“I mean, he’s cute,” Biana started.  “Don’t get me wrong.  But I can’t see myself with him.”</span></p><p> <span>“I get it,” Sophie nodded.</span></p><p> <span>“Besides, I </span><em><span>kinda</span></em><span> like someone else,” Biana continued.</span></p><p> <span>“Who?” Sophie asked.</span></p><p> <span>“She’s this cute blonde elf, who’s recently single,” Biana explained, with a smirk.  “For the best, too.  The guy she was dating turned out to be a real selfish jerk.”  Sophie felt her cheeks start to burn.  She’d never really thought about dating a girl before, but she supposed that was because as soon as she was old enough to date, the universe had shown her Fitz and she’d just become fixated on him.  Now that their relationship was over, she had an opportunity to explore other options, and since she was unmatchable, those options were technically endless.  But was she going to tread into that uncharted territory with her ex-boyfriend’s sister?  Biana’s confidence was certainly an enticing change from the awkward dynamic she’d had with Fitz.</span></p><p> <span>Biana sat up, looking Sophie in the eye.  Had she always been this stunning?</span></p><p> <span>“Sorry if that was too much, I should have waited,” Biana apologized.  “I can go if you want.”</span></p><p> <span>“No, it’s okay,” Sophie told her, despite her conflicting emotions.  “You can stay.”  She looked deeply into Biana’s teal eyes, trying to sort through her emotions.  She kind of wished Keefe were there.  Although his presence would have made this a whole new level of awkward, he would have at least been able to tell her what she was feeling.  Before she could overthink the situation anymore, she threw her inhibitions out the window, and kissed Biana.  </span><em><span>Spontaneity, right?  </span></em><span>Unfortunately for her, the kiss was awful.  Her lips crashed into Biana’s with sloppy inaccuracy.  The only word Sophie could use to describe it was...teeth.  Biana was taken aback and jumped.  Then, she gave Sophie an amused smile and began to laugh.  Sophie felt her face get hot and she wished that she were the one with the vanisher ability.  She wanted to hide.  However, Biana had other plans.  She pulled Sophie towards her and captured her lips in a much softer kiss.  Sophie swallowed nervously.  Once they’d broken from the kiss, she caught a brief glimpse of Biana before the other girl vanished.  Biana’s skin was flushed and she appeared flustered.   After a few seconds, Sophie assumed her invisible friend had exited through the open window of her bedroom, but then she heard a soft whisper:</span></p><p> <span>“I’ll hail you tomorrow.” Biana’s voice wavered as she spoke.  Then the window shut and Biana was gone.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Sophie woke to the sound of her imparter.  She expected it to be Biana, but instead, Tam appeared on the other side.</span></p><p> <span>“Tam?” she asked, struggling to blink her eyes open.</span></p><p> <span>“Keefe’s awake,” he told her.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi, Foster!” she heard Keefe call weakly from nearby.</span></p><p> <span>“Save your energy,” Tam scolded Keefe.  She could hear Elwin in the background, likely making sure Keefe was okay, and forcing various vials of who-knows-what down his throat.</span></p><p> <span>“I’ll be right there,” Sophie told them, throwing the blankets off herself and getting out of bed.</span></p><p> <span>“Bye, Foster!” Keefe called out.</span></p><p> <span>“What did I just tell you?!” Tam asked, in exasperation before disconnecting them.  Sophie smiled.  She got dressed in a plain gray tunic and blue cape and instinctively slipped on her gloves before fixing her hair and heading out of her room.</span></p><p> <span>“I suppose I should expect you to be tagging along,” Sophie said, dryly and turned to Sandor, who was now once again holding his post outside her bedroom door.</span></p><p> <span>“I suppose you should be okay just going to Foxfire,” Sandor told her.  “Ro will be there, will she not?”</span></p><p> <span>“She will,” Sophie confirmed.  Sandor nodded, giving her permission to leave on her own.  What had Grizel done the night before?  Whatever it was, he definitely seemed less tense, which Sophie appreciated.  She proceeded downstairs, where Edaline stood, waiting at the bottom of the staircase.</span></p><p> <span>“I take it you heard the news?” she asked, with a gentle smile.  Sophie nodded.  “Eat before you go.”  Edaline hugged Sophie and sent her to the dining room where a tray of fresh blitzenberry muffins was already waiting.  After eating and listening to Grady ramble on about “that boy”, Sophie rushed to the Leapmaster and leapt to Foxfire.</span></p><p> <span>The corridors of the school were barren.  She made her way to the healing centre, arriving to see Keefe sitting upright, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  He had somehow managed to keep Elwin and his orbs of light at bay, for at least a little while, because Elwin sat on the other side of the room, monitoring Keefe’s behaviour.  Ro stood in the corner, evidently still mad about Keefe’s escapades leading up to the events in Loamnore, while Tam and Fitz sat beside Keefe’s bed.  Fitz was the last person Sophie wanted to see right now, but she’d have to put her own personal issues aside because all that mattered in this moment was Keefe’s recovery.</span></p><p> <span>“Good morning, Sophie,” Elwin greeted her.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi,” Sophie responded, before turning to Keefe.  “How are you?” she asked, immediately.</span></p><p> <span>“I’m fine, Foster, relax,” Keefe told her, obviously sensing her concern.  “Fitzy and Bangs Boy were just telling me how </span><em><span>lost</span></em><span> everyone’s been without me.” Sophie saw Tam roll his eyes, but she was just glad Keefe was back to his usual, sarcastic self.</span></p><p> <span>“Yes, and Lord Hunkyhair definitely wasn’t prying Fitz for all the details of your failed relationship,” Ro interrupted.</span></p><p> <span>“And, that’s my cue to leave,” Fitz said.  The room remained awkwardly silent as Fitz left.</span></p><p> <span>“I should probably go, too,” Tam said.  “Linh wants to show me what she and Marella have been working on since I’ve been...gone.”  Once Tam had gone, Keefe looked at Sophie.</span></p><p> <span>“What’s going on?” he asked.  He must have picked up on the emotions she was trying to figure out with regards to the situation with Biana.</span></p><p> <span>“Nothing,” Sophie lied, though she knew it wouldn’t do her any good.  Keefe gave her a look.  He lightly brushed his fingertips over Sophie’s forearm and gave her a skeptical look.</span></p><p> <em><span>I can tell you’re anxious about something.  What’s going on?</span></em><span> he tried, again.</span></p><p> <em><span>Something happened with someone, </span></em><span>Sophie admitted, being incredibly vague on purpose.</span></p><p> <em><span>A little more specific, please?  </span></em><span>Keefe pushed.</span></p><p> <em><span>I’m having conflicting feelings about someone because something happened last night.  </span></em><span>Sophie elaborated.</span></p><p> <em><span>Something with Fitz?</span></em><span>  Keefe asked.</span></p><p> <em><span>No...</span></em><span>  Sophie replied, though he had every reason to assume that.</span></p><p> <em><span>What did I miss?  Who’s this new guy stealing the heart of Lady Fos-Boss?  </span></em><span>Keefe asked, an amused smirk forming on his lips.  Sophie fidgeted uncomfortably and tugged on a loose eyelash.  Was she going to tell Keefe that she’d kissed Biana?  If anyone should know, it was Keefe.</span></p><p> <em><span>There’s no new guy, </span></em><span>she told him.  That wasn’t technically a lie.</span></p><p> <em><span>Stop playing games with me, Foster.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>I kissed someone.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Who?  Tam?  Wylie?</span></em></p><p> <em><span>No.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to</span></em><span>.  </span><em><span>I just wanted to make sure you were okay.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>I’m okay, </span></em><span>Sophie said.  </span><em><span>I want to tell someone</span></em><span>.  </span><em><span>It’s just weird.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Kissing someone isn’t weird, </span></em><span>he tried to reassure her.</span></p><p> <em><span>It’s not the kissing part that’s weird, it’s </span></em><span>who</span><em><span> I kissed, </span></em><span>she explained.</span></p><p> <em><span>It was Forkle, wasn’t it?  </span></em><span>Keefe joked, with a cheeky grin.  </span><em><span>I didn’t know you were into older men, Foster.  </span></em><span>Sophie rolled her eyes, contemplating a little more.</span></p><p> <em><span>It was Biana, </span></em><span>she finally said.  Keefe’s eyes widened.</span></p><p> <em><span>You just broke up with one Vacker and now you’re kissing another one? </span></em><span>he remarked.  </span><em><span>I see you have a type.  At least it wasn’t Alvar.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Too far, Keefe, </span></em><span>she said, though his jokes were making her feel a little better.</span></p><p> <em><span>Sorry.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>It’s just weird, because I never thought about liking girls before, and it just kind of happened.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>That’s not important.  If you like her, just go for it.  Do what makes you happy.  Who cares what the matchmakers think.</span></em><span>  Sophie was grateful for Keefe’s understanding.  She was glad that this was information she could trust Keefe to keep to himself because he knew how dire the consequences would be if it got out.</span></p><p> <span>“Care to inform us on what’s going on?” Ro interrupted.  Sophie turned to see that both she and Elwin were eyeing them quizzically.</span></p><p> <span>“That’s none of your business,” Keefe snapped at the ogre princess.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>It was later that afternoon when Sophie had returned to Havenfield that Biana hailed her.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi, B,” Sophie answered.  She couldn’t help but become enthralled by Biana’s beauty.  She knew Biana was gorgeous before, but now she saw the beauty of her friend in a different light.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi, Sophie,” she replied.  “How’s Keefe?”</span></p><p> <span>“He seems okay,” Sophie told her.  “He’s back to cracking jokes and making light of things.  I know it’s mainly a coping mechanism, but that’s probably for the best right now.  I don’t want to get into any really heavy stuff until he’s had time to rest.”</span></p><p> <span>“Hey, listen, can we meet tonight?” Biana asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Does Mr. Forkle want Team Valiant to have a meeting?”</span></p><p> <span>“No, I meant, just the two of us,” Biana clarified.  Sophie felt her face get hot.  “Don’t tell me you’re going to get all nervous around me like you did around Fitz.”</span></p><p> <span>“No, I won’t,” Sophie told her.  “I should be able to meet you tonight.  Where?”</span></p><p> <span>“The pastures should be fine.  Just make sure you don’t have any </span><em><span>company</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p> <span>“Sandor’s actually been better about not watching my every move lately, so I don’t think he’ll be a problem.”</span></p><p> <span>“So, I’ll see you then?” Biana asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Yeah,” Sophie breathed, with a weak smile.  She could feel butterflies in her stomach.  She wished romantic feelings didn’t do this to her.</span></p><p> <span>After finishing her conversation with Biana, Sophie headed downstairs to spend time outside with Luna and Wynn.  As she sat beneath Calla’s panakes, she saw Maruca coming towards her.</span></p><p> <span>“Hey Sophie,” she called out.  “Just the girl I was looking for.”</span></p><p> <span>“What’s going on?” Sophie asked.</span></p><p> <span>“I needed a break from third-wheeling,” Maruca told her.</span></p><p> <span>“Third-wheeling?” Sophie questioned.</span></p><p> <span>“Linh and Marella,” Maruca sighed.  “</span><em><span>All</span></em><span> they do is flirt.  It drives me crazy.”</span></p><p> <span>“They flirt?”</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t even know if Linh knows they’re flirting.  Marella started calling Linh “raindrop” and it just spiraled from there.”</span></p><p> <span>“Is she just going along with it to be polite?” Sophie asked.  If Linh didn’t realize Marella was flirting, she didn’t think Marella would take advantage of it.  But, if Marella didn’t realize that Linh didn’t know, then that could be super uncomfortable on all sides.</span></p><p> <span>“No,” Maruca said, cutting off her train of thought. “I mean, Linh </span><em><span>would </span></em><span>go along with it to be polite, but I’ve been watching for that too, and she seems like she’s actually enjoying it.  It’s just that she just seems to think Marella’s being friendly, and I mean, you’d think she’d never had friends before.”</span></p><p> <span>“Uh,” Sophie said. “Linh didn’t tell you much about her life, did she?”</span></p><p> <span>“She said a couple things about her powers, mentioned Atlantis and Exillium- Wait, you mean she’s </span><em><span>never</span></em><span> had friends before?”</span></p><p> <span>“It’s not my story to tell-”</span></p><p> <span>“No, you don’t have to.  We’re just going to have- you know what?  We should have a sleepover.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Sophie mulled the idea over in her head for a few moments.  She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyed the window sleepovers with Keefe back when they’d stayed in Alluveterre.  She thought it could be fun, and definitely a way to escape the constant chaos that dominated her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can talk to my parents about hosting,” Sophie offered.  Maruca’s face lit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What games do you think she’d like?” she asked.  Enthusiasm sparked in her tone as she spoke.  But their conversation was cut short by Wynn and Luna, who pounced eagerly onto Sophie.</span>
</p><p> <em><span>SOPHIE!  SOPHIE!  </span></em><span>she heard her name being transmitted by the twin alicorns.  She smiled, petting Wynn’s soft mane.</span></p><p> <span>That night, Sophie got ready to go out to the pastures to meet Biana.  Her hands shook as she fastened the Ruewen crest onto her cape.  Should she sneak out the window or just go outside through the front door?  If she snuck out the window it would be much more suspicious.  She walked down the stairs, calling out to Grady and Edaline to tell them she was going outside.  As she walked further away from the house, Sophie felt arms wrap around her waist.  She gasped and turned her head in time to see Biana fade into view.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi,” she breathed, caught off guard by Biana suddenly making an appearance.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi,” Biana said, smiling.  Sophie felt her heart skip a beat when she looked into Biana’s eyes.  Everything Sophie was feeling unfolded before her as they walked through the pastures.  It was all so new and different.  Biana led her to a sheltered tree, which they then sat beneath.  “How are you feeling about all this?” Biana asked her.</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t know,” Sophie told her, her nerves starting to take over.  She looked away.</span></p><p> <span>“Look at me,” Biana told her.  Sophie looked Biana in the eyes, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.  She hoped Biana couldn’t see it in the dim light.  Sophie could tell Biana was just as nervous as she was, her breath shaky against the cool evening air.  She seemed reluctant to ask what she asked next.  “Do you like me?”</span></p><p> <span>“I-” Sophie started.  “I don’t know.  I just feel really nervous.”</span></p><p> <span>“That’s normal,” Biana reassured her.  “Did you like it when I kissed you?”</span></p><p> <span>“I think so.”</span></p><p> <span>“Can I kiss you again?” Biana asked her.  Sophie nodded.  Biana cautiously leaned in, kissing Sophie.  This time was longer than the last kiss they shared.  As Biana sat back, Sophie subconsciously licked her lips, tasting the sweet remnant of Biana’s lip gloss.</span></p><p> <span>“This is a lot,” Sophie told her.</span></p><p> <span>“I know,” Biana sympathized.  She gestured for Sophie to lean on her shoulder while she processed.  A calm silence settled over the two as they sat, pensively contemplating their situation.  She felt Biana’s fingers lace with her own.  This certainly wasn’t where Sophie thought her unmatchable status would lead her.  Though, it was nice.  Biana’s warmth was soothing and for once, her feelings weren’t causing anxiety.</span></p><p> <span>“What about your family’s status?” Sophie finally asked.</span></p><p> <span>“What </span><em><span>about</span></em><span> my family’s status?” Biana questioned.</span></p><p> <span>“Like, if we started...you know </span><em><span>dating</span></em><span>,” Sophie elaborated, starting to feel the anxiety pool in her stomach once again.  “We’d be a bad match and it would reflect poorly on your family.”</span></p><p> <span>“Who cares about them,” Biana stated.  Sophie was shocked by Biana’s disregard of her parents’ values, but at the same time, found herself attracted to it.   “I’m sick of conforming to my family’s standards.”</span></p><p> <span>“It’s okay,” Sophie told her.  “I feel the same way about being the Moonlark.”  She paused for a moment before adding, “But there’s a lot more relying on me and the Black Swan than there is on your stupid family legacy.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>“Miss Foster, could you meet me and Mr. Vacker at Everglen, shortly?  I do believe it is time to resume your cognate training,” Mr. Forkle stated, as he appeared on Sophie’s imparter the next morning.  She and Biana had spent over an hour the night before just sitting in silence enjoying each other’s company until Biana had to return to Everglen.  The night had ended with a goodbye kiss before Biana raised her home crystal to the moonlight and leapt away.</span></p><p> <span>“Okay,” Sophie agreed, though rather apprehensive.  Why did Mr. Forkle decide these things at the worst times?</span></p><p> <span>“Wonderful, then I shall see you soon,” Mr. Forkle said and disconnected.  Sophie forced herself  onto her feet and took a deep breath in anticipation of having to face Fitz.  As she headed downstairs, she was stopped and interrogated by Sandor, who let her go, once she explained she had cognate training.</span></p><p> <span>Once she had leapt to Everglen, Sophie admired the luscious foliage surrounding the estate before approaching the door.  Della greeted her and showed her inside.</span></p><p> <span>“Good afternoon, Sophie,” she said, warmly.</span></p><p> <span>“Hi,” Sophie said, trying to avoid eye contact.  Considering Della was the mother of her ex-boyfriend </span><em><span>and </span></em><span>the girl she’d been kissing just the night before, it was a little awkward being face to face with her.</span></p><p> <span>“Fitz and Mr. Forkle are in the backyard,” Della told her and directed her out to the sprawling land, which extended behind the house.  Fitz gave her a solemn smile as she headed towards them.</span></p><p> <span>“Miss Foster, excellent,” Mr. Forkle greeted her.  “Now we can begin with you training.”  Sophie and Fitz now knew the drill when it came to cognate training, so Mr. Forkle held more of an observational role than an instructional one.  Sophie stood beside Fitz and closed her eyes, opening her mind to him.  His presence flooded in as though it were fluid.</span></p><p> <em><span>Hi, </span></em><span>she heard, his familiar, accented voice say.</span></p><p> <em><span>Hi, </span></em><span>she transmitted, in response.</span></p><p> <em><span>Sorry if this is weird, now, </span></em><span>Fitz told her.</span></p><p> <em><span>It’s okay, let’s just focus on training and not personal stuff, </span></em><span>Sophie told him, trying to push everything aside and just focus on building their mental connection.  She especially tried to push away the nagging voices that kept trying to make her transmit the words “I kissed your sister”.</span></p><p> <em><span>Alright, </span></em><span>Fitz agreed.  </span><em><span>Is there anything you want to know about me?  Anything to help with our trust?</span></em></p><p> <em><span>How much does your status and your reputation mean to you?  </span></em><span>Sophie asked, almost immediately.  The status of the Vacker family was at the forefront of her mind and had been for several weeks, so the question was right there waiting to be asked.  Fitz didn’t transmit a response for a long while.</span></p><p> <em><span>It’s not really how much it means to me.  It doesn’t really matter that much to me, specifically.  It’s more how much it means to my Dad, </span></em><span>Fitz explained.</span><em><span>  It just seems like this whole Vacker legacy thing rests on my shoulders now that... well you know.</span></em></p><p> <span>Sophie winced at the word “legacy”.  However, she did understand where Fitz was coming from.  If Alvar hadn’t betrayed them and defected to the Neverseen, Fitz wouldn’t be feeling so much pressure.</span></p><p> <em><span>I get it, </span></em><span>she told him.  </span><em><span>It just hurts, that’s all.</span></em><span>  There was a long period of silence that followed Sophie’s statement.  She supposed the looming issue of their breakup was inevitable when it came to trust exercises.  In order for her and Fitz to truly achieve the mental bond required to be cognates, they couldn’t really have unresolved relationship issues.</span></p><p> <em><span>Are you hiding something from me again?</span></em><span>  Fitz asked, suddenly.</span></p><p> <em><span>No.  Why would you ask that?</span></em><span>  Sophie denied, rather quickly, caught off guard by the question.</span></p><p> <em><span>I mean other than who your biological mom is, </span></em><span>Fitz clarified.</span><em><span>  I know you can’t tell me that.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>No, there’s nothing else, </span></em><span>Sophie lied, though Fitz could see right through her.</span></p><p> <em><span>Sophie, you have to tell me, </span></em><span>he persisted.</span></p><p> <em><span>No, I can’t,</span></em><span> she insisted.  There was no way Fitz would react positively to finding out she had kissed </span><em><span>anyone</span></em><span>, much less Biana.</span></p><p> <em><span>You have to, we’re cognates.  No secrets, remember?  </span></em><span>Fitz pushed.  Sophie held strong and remained silent.  She was determined not to tell Fitz what had happened.  Unfortunately for her, Fitz was well equipped to guilt her into telling him.  He began transmitting memories of their past training sessions and soon, Sophie was being bombarded by embarrassing moments of Fitz admitting humiliating secrets to her, all because of his dedication to their cognatedom.  After a few minutes of guilt-tripping, Sophie felt like she couldn’t really keep anything from him.</span></p><p> <em><span>I kissed someone, </span></em><span>Sophie finally admitted, though reluctant to surrender.  However, she knew she would have to tell Fitz eventually, so she might as well get it over with.</span></p><p> <em><span>You kissed someone?  Who?!  </span></em><span>Fitz demanded.  Sophie immediately regretted giving up so quickly.</span></p><p> <em><span>I can’t tell you that, </span></em><span>she told him.  Despite the fact that the two had broken up, she could tell Fitz was getting jealous.</span></p><p> <em><span>Was it Keefe?  It was Keefe, wasn’t it? </span></em><span>he interrogated.</span></p><p> <em><span>No, </span></em><span>Sophie said.</span></p><p> <em><span>Then who was it, Sophie?  Huh?   You liked me for three years and we’ve spent all this time together building our trust.  Who could you possibly like so much that you could just kiss him right after our breakup?  </span></em><span>The anger in Fitz’s tone made Sophie feel even more guilty.  A lump formed in the back of her throat and she felt like she was going to cry.  </span><em><span>I’m waiting.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>It was Biana, </span></em><span>Sophie told him.  </span><em><span>I kissed Biana.</span></em></p><p> <span>“You did </span><em><span>what?</span></em><span>” Fitz’s voice thundered in the open air of the yard as he broke their telepathic connection.  Sophie looked back and forth between Fitz and Mr. Forkle.  Fitz was fuming, while Mr. Forkle’s brow was furrowed with concern.  “You kissed my </span><em><span>sister?</span></em><span>”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          “My sister?!” Fitz repeated, when Sophie didn’t respond.  She was too busy trying to hold back tears.  “What is it you’re trying to do?  You couldn’t ruin my family’s legacy through me, so now you’re trying to do it through her?”</p><p>          “No, that’s not-” Sophie began, but her statement was cut short by a wave of mental energy bursting forth from Fitz.  The wave knocked Sophie and Mr. Forkle back and toppled several of Della’s flowerpots onto the ground, where they shattered.  Della came running out the back door to see Fitz, seething with rage, fists clenched.</p><p>          “What happened?” she asked, her tone emanating concern.</p><p>          “Sophie kissed Biana!” Fitz exclaimed, without a second thought.</p><p>          Sophie didn’t even look to see Della’s reaction, she just started running.  She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she ran, and mustered up enough energy to transmit, <em> Don’t tell anyone! </em>as loudly as she could to Fitz, Della and Mr. Forkle.  She kept running, with the hope of being able to teleport.  If she leapt home, there was a chance her parents would see her.  If she teleported, she could go straight to her room.  She pushed herself to go faster and began to feel herself teleport forward.  If she gained enough momentum, she should be able to make it.  As her speed increased, Sophie felt the tears on her face wick away with the wind, and within moments, Sophie was crashing into the void with the image of her bedroom vivid in her mind.  As Sophie appeared in her bedroom, a very startled Iggy scrambled up her bedpost.  She lay on her bed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p><em>          I’m sorry, Biana, </em> she transmitted.</p><p>
  <em>          Mom just came in and got mad at me.  She said that bad matches are not an option in the Vacker household.  Can I come over?  I don’t want to be here right now. </em>
</p><p><em>          Of course, </em>Sophie told her.  Within minutes, Biana had leapt to Havenfield and was at Sophie’s window.  Sophie used her telekinesis to open the window and Biana came inside, smiling weakly at Sophie before shutting the window behind her.  “I’m sorry.” Sophie told her, again.</p><p>          “It’s okay,” Biana told her.  She went over and lay down with Sophie, resting her head on Sophie’s chest.  They stayed like that, in silence, for several minutes.</p><p>          “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if you stayed here tonight,” Sophie said.</p><p>          “Really?” Biana asked.  Sophie nodded.  “You’re the best.”  She looked up at Sophie and kissed her jaw, which was the only place she could really reach.  Sophie cracked a smile.  Then she remembered Maruca’s sleepover proposal.</p><p>          “Oh!” she exclaimed.  “I saw Maruca yesterday and she suggested that the three of us and Marella and Linh have a sleepover.  Maybe we can do that to take our minds off things.”</p><p>          “That could be fun,” Biana said.  She pulled herself up to Sophie’s eye level, her arm still loosely wrapped around Sophie’s waist.  “Can I still kiss you?”</p><p>          “Maruca actually told me that Marella’s been flirting with Linh,” Sophie told her.  “So I don’t think we have to worry about them.”</p><p>          “Marella flirting with Linh?” Biana questioned.  “That’s a new one.”</p><p>          “They <em> have </em> been spending a lot of time together,” Sophie told her.  “So should I go ask if I can host a sleepover, tonight?”</p><p>          “Hmm, not before I do this,” Biana said, before caressing Sophie’s cheek and pulling her gently forward into a tender kiss.  Sophie smiled.  She melted into the soft touch of Biana’s lips on her own.  She pulled Biana closer and deepened their kiss.  Biana wrapped her arms around Sophie, tightening their embrace.  Then, Sophie heard a soft knock on her door.  In one swift, yet silent motion, Biana jumped up off the bed and vanished into thin air, a split second before Edaline came into the room.</p><p>          “Della just hailed me and told me something went wrong with cognate training,” Edaline told her, sitting down on the bed next to Sophie.  She froze.  What had Della told her?  Did Edaline know about the kiss?  Biana hadn’t really said what she’d told Della when she was confronted, so she didn’t know what to expect.  “Would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>          “No,” Sophie said.  But then asked, “What exactly did she tell you?”</p><p>          “She just said that Fitz got mad because of something you two were talking about and you ran away,” Edaline told her.</p><p>          “Did she tell you what we were talking about?” Sophie, asked, nervously.  Every few seconds, she stole a glance at the spot where she assumed Biana was still standing.<br/>“No, she said it wasn’t her place to tell me.  I assumed it was something about your relationship with Fitz or something about you being unmatchable,” Edaline replied.  Sophie’s cheeks started to burn.</p><p>          “Do you think I could have a sleepover tonight?” Sophie asked, changing the subject.  “With Linh, Biana, Marella and Maruca.”  Edaline stopped to think for a moment.</p><p>          “That should be fine,” Edaline told her.  “I’ll check with Grady and make sure it’s okay.”</p><p>          “Thanks, Mom,” Sophie told her.  Edaline gave her a hug and got up, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  As soon as the door closed, Biana reappeared and let out the breath she’d been holding.  Sophie reached out for Biana to come back and lay down with her again.  Biana flopped back down onto the bed and kissed Sophie’s cheek.</p><p>          “What did you tell your mom when she confronted you?” Sophie asked.</p><p>          “I told her that it was a one time thing.  That it was experimental and didn’t mean anything,” Biana said.  Sophie’s face fell.  “No!  I didn’t mean it!  I just said it to get her to stop yelling.”</p><p>          “Good,” Sophie sighed, with relief.</p><p>          “Does that mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” Biana asked.  Sophie blushed.</p><p>          “I don’t know,” she replied, fidgeting with her hands.  She tugged a loose eyelash.</p><p>          “That’s okay, I don’t want to rush you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Sophie greeted Linh, Marella and Maruca with a smile as they arrived at Havenfield.  Before going upstairs, she showed them into the kitchen, where Edaline had prepared a fresh batch of ripplefluffs.  They each selected one of the delectable treats, with Sophie taking an extra for Biana, thanked Edaline, and headed upstairs to Sophie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> <span>“Where’s Biana?” Marella asked, as they entered Sophie’s bedroom.  As if on cue, Biana appeared on Sophie’s bed.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Right here,” she said, startling Linh.  “I’ve been here for hours.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Why did she get an early invite?” Maruca asked, pretending to be offended.</span></p>
<p> <span>“It helps,” Biana started, getting up off the bed and wrapping her arms around Sophie from behind.  It sent a shiver down her spine.  “If you’re dating the host.”  Biana punctuated her sentence with a kiss to Sophie’s cheek.</span></p>
<p> <span>“You two are dating?” Linh asked.  A look of simultaneous curiosity and amusement appeared on Maruca’s face.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Kind of,” Sophie said, trying to ignore the blush that was inevitably making its way onto her cheeks.</span></p>
<p> <span>“You’re really saying ‘screw you’ to the matchmakers, huh?” Marella piped up.  She sat over at Sophie’s desk and kicked her feet up onto it.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I guess so,” Sophie told her.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I mean, I get it.  You should just be able to be with whoever you want,” Marella said.  “They should make matchmaking optional.  You shouldn’t have to do it in order to find love.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“As someone who’s had to face the discrimination of the corrupt elvin system, I agree with that entirely,” Linh jumped in.</span></p>
<p> <span>As the light of the sunset spilled into Sophie’s room, the five girls settled in.  Sophie, Linh and Maruca sat down on the rug.  Marella remained seated in the chair at Sophie’s desk while Biana lay on her stomach on Sophie’s bed, facing everyone else.</span></p>
<p> <span>“We should play truth or dare,” Sophie suggested, leaning back on the footboard of her bed.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What’s that?” Linh asked.  Sophie looked around at the rest of her friends, all of whom looked equally as puzzled as Linh.</span></p>
<p> <span>“It’s a game that human teenagers play, usually at sleepovers, where you ask someone “Truth or dare?” and then, depending on what they pick, you have to ask them an embarrassing question or dare them to do something.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“That sounds fun,” Biana commented.  Everyone else nodded in agreement.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I guess I’ll go first to demonstrate,” Sophie said.  She tilted her head back to look up at Biana.  “B, truth or dare?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Dare,” Biana chose.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I dare you to kiss me,” Sophie said, and twisted around enough for Biana to kiss her softly on the lips.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Ooooh!” Maruca said, with a smirk.  As she turned around, Sophie saw Marella bite her lip out of the corner of her eye.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Now, it’s your turn to ask someone, B,” Sophie explained.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Linh, truth or dare?” Biana asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Dare,” Linh replied.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Hmm,” Biana thought for a second before saying, “I dare you to hail Tam and not explain why you’re calling.  Just keep asking him questions.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Okay,” Linh said.  She took out her imparter and hailed Tam.  After a few seconds, his face appeared on the small device.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Why are you at the healing centre?” Linh asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I’m keeping Keefe company,” he said.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Why have you been spending so much time with Keefe?” she asked, in response.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Because I hurt him and I want to make it up to him,” Tam explained.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Don’t you two hate each other or something?” she asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“We don’t hate each other.”  Keefe walked into frame.  He was shirtless.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Why isn’t Keefe wearing a tunic?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Elwin was checking my vitals again.  He refuses to believe I’m okay,” Keefe explained.  Sophie noticed Tam getting flustered.  Was he...blushing?  Fortunately, Sophie wasn’t the only one who noticed.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Why are you getting all blushy?” Linh asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Aww, Tammy, are you getting all nervous because of me?” Keefe teased.  Tam awkwardly fumbled with his imparter for a second and disconnected the call.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What just happened?” Biana asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Looks like Keefe was flirting with Tam,” Marella remarked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I don’t think so,” Linh said.  “They don’t even really like each other.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Like </span><em><span>you’d</span></em><span> recognize if someone were flirting,” Marella countered.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?  I can tell if people are flirting!” Linh argued back.  Marella rolled her eyes, but remained silent.  “Maruca, truth or dare?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Truth,” Maruca said.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Do you like anyone?” Linh asked.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I might.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“You have to tell the truth, that’s the game,” Sophie pushed.  Maruca’s ambiguity would not be acceptable in truth or dare.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I mean...I do like someone.  You’ll just think it’s stupid.”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Who?” Marella pried.</span></p>
<p> <span>“We won’t think it’s stupid,” Sophie added, though she was rather surprised by what Maruca said next.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I like Stina,” she finally admitted.  “But, I know it isn’t going to go anywhere because she’d never like me like that.  Her family’s status also means too much to her to have a relationship with a bad match.”  Linh gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</span></p>
<p> <span>“There’ll be others, don’t worry,” she said.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I know,” Maruca sighed, before changing the subject.  “Marella, truth or dare?”</span></p>
<p> <span>“Dare,” Marella said.</span></p>
<p> <span>“I dare you to kiss Linh, already,” she said.</span></p>
<p> <span>“What?” Linh asked, clearly confused as she looked back and forth between Marella and Maruca.  Sophie looked up at Biana, who was clearly amused by the whole exchange.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Remember when I said you wouldn’t recognize if someone were flirting?” Marella asked.  Linh’s eyes grew wide as she made the connection.  Then, with next to no warning, Marella leaned from the chair and kissed Linh.  She squeaked with muffled surprise, but, after recovering from the initial shock, eagerly kissed Marella back.</span></p>
<p> <span>“Screw the matchmakers,” Linh breathed, as Marella sat back in the chair, a smug grin forming on her lips.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sophie woke up with Biana’s arm loosely wrapped around her waist.  Her head was nestled in the crook of her neck.  Sophie smiled and sighed contentedly.  Maruca, Linh, and Marella were still asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor.  She noticed that Linh had moved significantly closer to Marella at some point during the night.  She didn’t want to move; she could have stayed there all day with Biana cuddled up next to her.  Unfortunately, their mothers had other plans.  All of a sudden, Edaline and Della burst into Sophie’s room, startling her.<br/>“Biana Vacker!” Della scolded, when she noticed how Biana was cuddled into Sophie.  The noise woke her, as well as the other three sleeping girls.  Sophie didn’t know what to do.  Biana lifted her head.  Her face showed alarm, despite her struggle to blink her eyes open.<br/>“Come home this instant,” Della told her.  “I’ll be waiting downstairs, but no funny business.”<br/>“O-okay,” Biana apprehensively agreed, and waited for Edaline and Della to leave before turning to Sophie.<br/>“I’m sorry,” she said.  “I’m sorry you all had to see that.”  She scrambled to get out of Sophie’s bed and throw her indigo cape from the day before back over her shoulders.<br/>“It’s okay,” a still-groggy Linh told her.  As Biana headed for the door, Sophie stood up to stop her.<br/>“Biana, wait,” she said.  Biana turned back around and Sophie kissed her, then looked into her eyes.  “Good luck.”  Without another word, Biana left.  Sophie sighed and turned to her other three friends.  Dejectedly, she told them, “You should...probably go.”</p>
<p>            Later, after Marella, Linh and Maruca had gone, Sophie went downstairs to face her parents.  She knew that Della must have said something about the kiss, and the fact that they were caught cuddling in bed wasn’t exactly the least incriminating.</p>
<p>            As she walked into the kitchen, Sophie was confronted by Edaline, Grady and Sandor.</p>
<p>            “Why weren’t Biana’s parents aware of her spending the night here?” Edaline asked.</p>
<p>            “Because, the reason she was here in the first place was because Della got mad at her,” Sophie explained, trying to avoid the fact that Biana was basically her girlfriend.</p>
<p>            “Why was Della mad?” Grady asked.</p>
<p>            “Because Fitz told her about something Biana did.”</p>
<p>            “Was this the same thing that you told Fitz that caused him to get angry?” Edaline inquired further.  Sophie started fidgeting, not really knowing what she should say.  Grady gave her a look.</p>
<p>            “Yes,” Sophie admitted.</p>
<p>            “What was it?” Edaline asked, waiting for Sophie’s response.</p>
<p>            “I told him,” Sophie started, but her mouth wouldn’t let her speak the rest of the sentence.  <em> I told him that I kissed Biana, </em>she transmitted to Edaline, Grady and Sandor.</p>
<p>            “You kissed Biana?” Grady questioned, though he seemed calmer than she’d anticipated.  Sophie nodded.</p>
<p>            “I know you and Fitz are having some problems, but that’s never an excuse to cheat, Sophie,” Edaline chided.</p>
<p>            “We broke up,” Sophie mumbled.  The room fell silent for several moments.</p>
<p>            “Are you and Biana dating, now?” Edaline asked.  “Is that why you two were so cuddled up together when we came in this morning?”</p>
<p>            “Not exactly,” Sophie tried to explain.  The anxiety and embarrassment that was taking over her body made it incredibly difficult not to pull out every last eyelash she had left.  It was either that or run up to her room and hide for the rest of her life.  “It’s not official or anything, we’re just doing what feels right, I guess.”  </p>
<p>            Edaline allowed Sophie to go back up to her room.  Sophie assumed that she, Grady and Sandor were going to talk amongst themselves about the situation, but Sophie just needed to get away from them.  She’d suffered enough humiliation.</p>
<p><em>            Biana </em>, she transmitted.</p>
<p><em>            Sophie, I can’t do this anymore, </em> she heard Biana’s voice say.  She sounded like she was in pain.  Whether it was physical or emotional pain, Sophie didn’t know.  Her heart dropped.</p>
<p><em>            What do you mean?  What happened? </em>Sophie asked, frantically, desperate for answers.</p>
<p><em>            My mom told my dad what was going on with us and he lectured me on bad matches and our family legacy.  Now I’m not allowed to use my ability unless I’m training or fighting and they have both Woltzer </em> and <em> Grizel stationed outside my room to make sure I don’t leave, </em>Biana explained.  Of course Della got Alden involved.  Now Mister “Vacker Family Legacy” was holding Biana prisoner in her own house for wanting to date a bad match and it was Sophie’s fault.</p>
<p><em>            Do you want me to come over? </em>Sophie asked.</p>
<p><em>            They won’t let you </em> , Biana told her.  <em> I’m sorry </em>.</p>
<p><em>            I’m going to call a Team Valiant meeting tomorrow, so they can’t keep you away from me </em>, Sophie said.  If it was possible for a smile to be conveyed telepathically, Biana did it, making Sophie feel better about the predicament.  In order to meet with Team Valiant, Sophie needed a plan.  She’d have to check up on Keefe and talk to Mr. Forkle, which would undoubtedly be difficult after their last encounter.</p>
<p>            Pulling out her imparter, Sophie muttered the words, “Show me Keefe.”  A few moments later, Keefe’s grinning face appeared on the slim crystal tablet.</p>
<p>            “Hey, Foster, guess what,” he said.</p>
<p>            “What?”</p>
<p>            “Elwin is finally letting me out of here today, even though I’ve been fine the whole time,” Keefe told her.  At least one of them was having a good day.  Sophie smiled, weakly.</p>
<p>            “That’s great!” she told him.</p>
<p>            “Also, Bangs Boy is moving in with yours truly.  He can’t get enough of the Keefester,” Keefe continued.  Sophie knew that, in reality, Tam really had no other place to go other than Choralmere, and there was no way he’d be going there.  But it was just like Keefe to joke about such a dire situation.  “Isn’t that right, Tammy?”  </p>
<p>            Tam moved partially into frame and Keefe pulled him down and kissed his cheek.  Tam lost his balance and almost fell down.  Sophie snickered.  Tam gave Keefe a look like he was going to kill him, but according to the look on Keefe’s face, his emotions didn’t match his expression.  Sophie wondered if there was actually something going on between the two of them or if Keefe was just messing around.  </p>
<p>            “So, what’s new with you?”  Keefe asked, turning back to the imparter.</p>
<p>            Sophie didn’t feel like going into the details of her situation with Biana, so instead she said, “I’m getting ready for a Team Valiant meeting, and I was wondering if you’d had any signs of manifesting your new ability, yet.”</p>
<p>            “Not yet,” Keefe replied.  “But <em> someone </em> won’t let me try.”  He shot a faux passive-aggressive glare at Tam, who’d moved across the room.</p>
<p>            “Keep me updated, okay?” she asked him.</p>
<p>            “Will do, Foster,” Keefe replied with a grin, and his face dissolved from her imparter screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sophie had called the meeting, but she told Biana to arrive early so they could spend some time together.  They met beneath Calla’s panakes, where Biana immediately pulled Sophie into a kiss.  Sophie couldn’t help but stare at how gorgeous Biana looked in her Team Valiant outfit.</p>
<p>            “I missed you,” Biana said, staring lovingly into Sophie’s eyes.</p>
<p>            “It’s been 24 hours,” Sophie giggled.  They sat down and Sophie leaned against the tree.</p>
<p>            “It seems like longer now that I’m not allowed to see you,” Biana whined, kissing Sophie again.  Sophie smiled, kissing back and still giggling that Biana had said she missed her just 24 hours after seeing her.  Their kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around Biana, and soon, Sophie became lost in their embrace.  The way Biana’s palm gently cupped her cheek and the way her tongue traced soft lines on her bottom lip made Sophie melt.</p>
<p>            Then Sophie heard footsteps.  Biana must have heard them too, because she broke temporarily from the kiss and whispered, “Enhance me.”  Sophie quickly tapped at her fingernail gadgets and enhanced Biana’s vanishing, making the two of them vanish.  Sophie hardly paid any attention when Grady walked past on his way to Verdi’s enclosure.  She was too preoccupied with the way Biana was kissing her.  It sent adrenaline through her and she couldn’t get enough of the feeling.  Sophie’s lips collided with Biana’s with desperation.  She never wanted to be kept from her, not by the matchmakers and certainly not by the Vackers.</p>
<p>            As Sophie sat beneath the panakes, snuggled into Biana’s chest and holding her hand, she saw Dex approaching.  She didn’t bother to move.  It didn’t matter if Dex saw them.  Dex was Dex.</p>
<p>            “You guys are cute,” Dex said, with an awkward smile.</p>
<p>            At first Sophie didn’t question it, but then Biana asked, “You’re not surprised?”</p>
<p>            “Uh-” he stammered, nervously scratching at the back of his neck.</p>
<p>            “Did Fitz tell you?” Biana snapped, immediately becoming tense and overly defensive.  Sophie didn’t blame her; she’d had to deal with enough rejection already.  Dex remained silent.  Biana got up from her spot beneath the tree.  “Were you talking to Fitz?”  she asked again.  Dex hesitated to respond, but when he did, his reaction wasn’t what Sophie had expected.  </p>
<p>            “Yes,” he admitted, started blushing, and turned away from them.</p>
<p>            “Dex, what’s going on?” Sophie asked, confusedly.  Why was Dex acting like this?  Why was he acting like this particularly when Fitz was mentioned?   But Sophie’s questions answered themselves when Dex reached up to brush his hair out of his eyes.  The sleeve of his tunic fell low enough to reveal a bracelet he wore on his wrist.  It bore the letters F-A-V.</p>
<p>            “Are you wearing a crush cuff?” Biana asked, her angry glare turning to an amused smirk.  “Are you wearing a crush cuff with <em> Fitz’s </em>initials?”  Though, Dex had no time to answer questions because Wylie and Stina were headed toward them.  He sighed in relief and quickly shook the sleeve back down over his wrist, composing himself.  Sophie had to make an effort to distance herself from Biana.  The two needed to keep up the facade that they were just friends, because if Stina found out, their secret wouldn’t remain a secret for very long. </p>
<p>            The next hour was a painful recollection of the events of the past few weeks.  Sophie gave updates on Keefe’s situation, and explained that she and Fitz were once again training together.  It was a slow meeting.  Everyone was scared about what to do next.  Loamnore had been a pretty huge victory for the Neverseen, and everyone was feeling pretty down.  It seemed like the fate of the world rested more in the hands of the council and the collective now.</p>
<p>            Once Dex, Stina, and Wylie had gone, the sun was setting.  Sophie was getting tired.  The air was cool and she had wrapped her cloak tightly around herself to keep warm.  She lay on Biana’s shoulder and, though she was fighting sleep, she kept dozing.  She felt Biana press a soft kiss against her forehead.  She smiled.</p>
<p>            “You should go to bed,” Biana told her, caressing Sophie’s cheek.</p>
<p>            “I don’t want you to leave,” Sophie argued.</p>
<p>            “How about I carry you to bed and stay with you until you fall asleep,” Biana suggested.</p>
<p>            “I’d like that,” Sophie said, struggling to keep her eyes open.  Biana picked her up and carried her towards the house.  The way Biana held her weight so effortlessly impressed Sophie but comforted her at the same time.  It was almost enough to make her forget all the burdens she held.  She had to face Fitz again tomorrow, because when she’d spoken with Mr. Forkle the night before, he’d said they needed to continue their cognate training.  Frankly, he was right.  She and Fitz had gotten nowhere during their last session, due to his unsightly reaction to Sophie’s revelation.  On the bright side, she’d probably get to piece together whatever had happened between him and Dex that lead to Dex wearing a crush cuff bearing Fitz’s initials.</p>
<p>            As they got inside, Sophie nuzzled her face into Biana’s neck in order to shield her eyes from the harsh light of Havenfield’s foyer.  It didn’t appear that Grady and Edaline were downstairs, thankfully.  It was likely they’d gone up to their room to get ready to go to bed.  Biana brought her up the many flights of stairs to her third-floor bedroom.  As they passed Sandor, he gave them a knowing smile, but said nothing.  Sophie was too tired to care.  Biana lay her carefully in her bed.  Sophie’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt Biana unclasp her Ruewen crest and remove her cloak.  Biana clapped to close the window shade and turned off the lights.  She then pulled the covers up over Sophie and lay down beside her.  She kissed Sophie’s cheek and lightly traced her fingers over Sophie’s arm.  It was soothing.  Barely a few minutes had passed before Sophie fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so late.  I've been busy with work and getting ready for a funeral, and I totally forgot to upload it on Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sophie regretted falling asleep in her Team Valiant outfit.  Fortunately, Biana had taken off her cloak, and apparently also her circlet and shoes.  But, even then, waking up in a stiff, twisted dress was not pleasant.  She pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom, ridding herself of the irritating silver garment and getting into the shower.<br/>Fitz.  She had to see and deal with Fitz.  Not only did he break up with her for being unmatchable, not only did he yell at her for kissing Biana, but now something was happening with him and Dex.  Did he not care that he and Dex would be a bad match?  What was that about?  Did Alden and Della know?  Were they aware that their golden boy son was dating a bad match?  That was, if the crush cuff Dex wore meant anything.  There was no way the Vackers knew what was happening, otherwise Fitz would be just as locked up as Biana was for seeing her.  Both bad matches, equal punishment, right?  A part of Sophie wanted to blurt to Della and Alden about Fitz and Dex.  But she also didn’t want to stoop to his level.  As much as she hated how unfair this was, especially to Biana, it wasn’t her place to give up that information.</p>
<p>            As Sophie got out of the shower, she heard Edaline call her down for breakfast.  She called back that she’d be down soon and quickly got dressed.  She threw on a navy tunic and a silver cape over gray leggings and went to join her parents downstairs.</p>
<p>            “Cognate training today,” Edaline said, with a solemn smile.  “How are you feeling?”<br/>Sophie responded with a disgruntled sigh.  Edaline lay down the plate she was holding and gave Sophie a hug and a kiss on the cheek.</p>
<p>            “Are there any positive things about your training that you can think of?” Grady asked, trying to make Sophie feel better.</p>
<p>            “Well, since I’m going to Everglen, there’s a chance I might see Biana,” Sophie said, a soft blush creeping across her cheeks.</p>
<p>            “Oh, actually,” Grady said.  “We got a hail earlier from Granite.  Mr. Forkle wants you to train at Watchward Heath today, instead of Everglen.”  Sophie’s face fell.</p>
<p>            “It’s okay,” Edaline said.  “I’m sure everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>            After eating, Sophie went out into the pastures to teleport to Watchward Heath.  She jumped from a cliff and fell into the void, picturing Mr. Forkle’s egg-shaped office.</p>
<p>            “Excellent timing,” Sophie heard Mr. Forkle say, as she arrived at Watchward Heath.  She saw Fitz leaping in with Squall at the same time.  Mr. Forkle gave Squall a nod and she leapt away.  Fitz observed the inside of the pristine office with amazement.</p>
<p>            “This place is so cool,” he said, staring in awe at the three-dimensional globe in the centre of the room.  “I bet Dex would love this.”</p>
<p>            “I do believe you’re right, Mr. Vacker.  Mr. Dizznee is quite captivated by Tinker’s creations, and this office is full of them,” Mr. Forkle confirmed.  “Now, get to training; and this time you kids better not break anything.”  Fitz looked into Sophie’s eyes.</p>
<p><em>            I’m sorry about how I reacted last time, </em>he transmitted.</p>
<p><em>            Your parents didn’t react any better, </em>Sophie commented, causing the corner of Fitz’s mouth to twitch into a slight smile.</p>
<p><em>            This whole family legacy thing isn’t worth the trouble they go through, </em> Fitz admitted.  <em> I don’t even know if I totally agree with matchmaking now.  Biana’s explained how limiting and discriminatory it is, and that doesn’t feel right to me. </em></p>
<p><em>            Yeah, </em> Sophie agreed.  <em> So...what’s been going on with you and Dex? </em>   Fitz froze.  His eyes widened and his face paled.  But he and his mind remained silent.  <em> It must’ve been awkward coming over here with your boyfriend’s mom. </em></p>
<p><em>            He’s not my boyfriend.  </em> Fitz argued.  <em> How do you even know about...that? </em></p>
<p><em>            I saw the crush cuff on Dex’s arm, </em> Sophie explained.  Fitz sighed.  <em> So, what happened. </em></p>
<p><em>            That’s kind of personal, </em> Fitz argued.  Sophie crossed her arms and gave Fitz a look.</p>
<p><em>            But, we’re cognates, </em>she said, innocently.  Fitz scowled, acknowledging his double-standard.</p>
<p><em>            After I got mad the other day, I went to Slurps and Burps to talk to Dex.  I obviously couldn’t talk to you, Keefe was still in the healing centre and Tam was with him, and I’m not close with Wylie, so I went to Dex. </em>  Then Sophie’s mind was filled with one of Fitz’s memories.  Some of the details were a little fuzzy, but she could tell Fitz was inside the Dizznee family’s apothecary.  She could see Kesler smiling as he walked up to the counter.</p>
<p>            “Hello, Fitz,” he said, cheerily.  “What can I do for you?”</p>
<p>            “Umm, is Dex around?” Fitz asked.</p>
<p>            “He’s in his lab, you can go on up, if you’d like,” Kesler responded, moving aside and gesturing for Fitz to go behind the counter and up the stairs.</p>
<p>            “Thanks,” Fitz said, and went up the stairs and into the lab, where Dex was concentrating on his alchemy.  “What are you working on?” Fitz asked.  Dex looked up from his work.</p>
<p>            “It’s just...stuff,” Dex said, wiping his hands with a rag and running his fingers through his messy hair.  “So, what’s going on?  Why are you here?”</p>
<p>            “I got mad at Sophie,” Fitz said.  “And now I don’t know what to do.”</p>
<p>            “Why did you get mad?” Dex asked.</p>
<p>            “Because she kissed Biana,” Fitz explained.</p>
<p>            “Wonderboy finally did something wrong,” Dex teased.</p>
<p>            “And Biana’s the one being punished for it,” Fitz added.</p>
<p>            “Well maybe, if you didn’t think you had to be perfect all the time, you wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place.  Newsflash, Fitzy, nobody’s perfect, not even the legacy-leaving super-Vackers,” Dex spat.  “Actually, your family isn’t even close to perfect.  Your family reinforces ideals that are unfair to talentless and bad matches.  I don’t know why you want to live up to <em> that </em>.”</p>
<p>            “You’re right,” Fitz told him.</p>
<p>            “And don’t tell me-” Dex started.  “Wait, what?  I’m right?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, you’re right,” Fitz replied.  “My family doesn’t know what they’re talking about.”  Dex looked at Fitz for a moment, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>            “I have no reason to be mad at you, now,” he said.  “Sorry.”</p>
<p>            “No, it’s okay,” Fitz said.  “Seeing you get passionate like that and putting me in my place, it was kind of...hot.”  Sophie saw Dex blush and then the memory faded from her view.</p>
<p><em>            What happened after that? </em>Sophie asked.</p>
<p><em>            Well, he kissed me, </em> Fitz admitted.  <em> And after that, he suggested I see someone about managing my anger and he told me that if I apologized for my outburst that you’d probably forgive me. </em></p>
<p><em>            I’m glad you’re considering working on that, </em>Sophie told him.  She knew Fitz, and she’d seen him using anger as an unhealthy coping mechanism many times.  However, she was wondering about how therapy worked for elves.  This was the first time she’d heard it mentioned.  Getting help with mental health issues had a stigma among humans, so she couldn’t imagine how bad it must be with elves.  Dex must have known because of his parents.  Kesler and Juline were criticized constantly for their marriage despite being a bad match and because of their triplets.  Sophie wasn’t surprised they went to therapy.  That much negative energy must wear them down.</p>
<p><em>            I don’t know how my parents will like me getting help, </em> Fitz told her.  <em> Usually only the working class go to therapy.  Most of the nobility would be too ashamed to go. </em></p>
<p><em>            It doesn’t matter what people think, Fitz, </em> Sophie assured him.  <em> It matters what’s best for you. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sophie was tired when she leapt home after their session.  But instead of going up to her room, she decided to leap to the Shores of Solace to visit Keefe.  When Lord Cassius answered the door, he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>            “Hello Miss Foster,” he said with a scoff.  “I suppose you’re here to see my son.”  Sophie nodded, and Lord Cassius gestured her down the hall to Keefe’s room.  She knocked lightly on the door.</p>
<p>            Nearly inaudibly, she heard Keefe respond with, “Come in.”  Sophie opened the door.  Keefe was sitting on his bed and leaning back on the headboard.  Tam sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around Keefe’s shoulders, and his head buried in his neck.  “He’s asleep.”</p>
<p>            Sophie smiled and walked over, sitting at the foot of the bed.  Keefe turned his head enough to give Tam a soft kiss on his cheek.  Tam stirred, but didn’t wake up.  He sighed, and nuzzled into Keefe more.</p>
<p>            “Are you two together?” Sophie asked, quietly so that Lord Cassius couldn’t hear.  Keefe nodded, with a grin.</p>
<p>            “It kind of just happened in the healing centre when he wouldn’t leave my side,” Keefe explained.</p>
<p>            “He’s so soundly asleep,” Sophie remarked.</p>
<p>            “He feels safe with me,” Keefe told her.  “I think it’s because he had to take care of himself and Linh for so long, he needed someone to care for him.”</p>
<p>            “It’s good you have each other,” Sophie told him, with a smile.</p>
<p>            “He’d never admit that he needs me,” Keefe said.  “Unfortunately for him, he’s dating an empath.”</p>
<p>            “I think that’s actually a good thing,” Sophie corrected.</p>
<p>            A few moments had passed when Keefe asked, “So, what’s been happening in the outside world?”  Immediately, a million thoughts raced through Sophie’s mind; Fitz and Dex’s crush cuffs, Biana being on house arrest for them being a bad match, Linh and Marella flirting and then kissing at her sleepover.</p>
<p>            Instead, she said, “Fitz and I have been training again.”</p>
<p>            “How’s that going?” Keefe asked.  Sophie shrugged.  She paused a moment before changing the subject.</p>
<p>            “Biana, Marella, Linh, and Maruca came over for a sleepover a few nights ago,” she told him, but didn’t elaborate.</p>
<p>            “Come on, Foster,” Keefe said.  “I can sense that there’s more you’re not telling me.  You’re seriously stressed out...about a lot of different things.”  She sighed.  Where was she going to start with everything?</p>
<p>            “When I went to Everglen to train with Fitz, I ended up telling him about me and Biana, and he totally lost it.  Now Della and Alden know, and they aren’t letting Biana see me, unless it’s for a Team Valiant meeting,” she started.  “Which makes me mad, because now Fitz is running to Dex for advice and <em> kissing </em>him, but Alden and Della don’t know about that, so he can have his bad match but I can’t have mine, and that’s not fair.”</p>
<p>            “Woah, woah, woah, slow down,” Keefe stopped her.  “Fitzy kissed <em> Dex </em>?”</p>
<p>            “Yeah, that’s a whole thing,” Sophie sighed.  “They have crush cuffs and everything.”</p>
<p>            “So let me get this straight,” Keefe told her.  “Fitz broke up with you because you’re unmatchable, and then he kisses Dex, who is another bad match.”</p>
<p>            “They’re not officially dating, and Fitz is still sorting out his opinions on matchmaking and stuff, but it just seems like it didn’t work for us, and now he’s figuring himself out,” she explained.</p>
<p>            “I’d give you a hug but-” Keefe said and gestured to the still-sleeping Tam, who clung to him like a baby koala.</p>
<p>            “He told me he was going to start therapy to get help managing his anger, but he seems nervous about it,” Sophie told him.  Keefe nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>            “Have I ever told you that I’ve thought about becoming a therapist?” Keefe asked.  His voice was hushed, and Sophie was almost sure it wasn’t for Tam’s sake, but rather so that Lord Cassius wouldn’t overhear.</p>
<p>            “No,” Sophie said, intrigued.</p>
<p>            “Well I kinda think being an empath would really help when doing that kind of thing,” he explained, rather apprehensively.  “And I’ve gone through so much myself, I’d be able to relate to people.  Hopefully that would help them open up.”</p>
<p>            “That’s an amazing idea,” Sophie told him.  She could tell how much this meant to him by the way his face lit up when he talked about it.  Helping people was certainly something Keefe was good at, and she knew for a fact that he loved it.  But it was obvious that psychiatry, or whatever elves called it, was definitely a taboo subject.  Tam stirred again, stretching against Keefe.</p>
<p>            “You might want to get out of here before he wakes up,” Keefe advised.  “Tammy’d kill me if he knew I let you see him like this.”</p>
<p>            “Okay,” Sophie agreed, getting up and making her way back over to the door.  “Thanks for talking.”  Keefe nodded and gave her a sincere smile.  She closed the door quietly behind her and leapt home.</p>
<p>            Later that night, Sophie’s mind flooded with thoughts and ideas as she lay in bed.  She was with Biana, Fitz was with Dex, Keefe was with Tam, Linh was presumably with Marella.  They were all bad matches.  What would that do for their futures?  How would it affect their reputations and credibility as members of the nobility?  Her questions were quickly interrupted when she heard Fitz’s voice amongst her thoughts.</p>
<p><em>            Hey, Sophie, </em>he transmitted.</p>
<p><em>            Fitz? </em> she responded.</p>
<p><em>            Hi, sorry it’s so late.  Did I wake you? </em>he asked.</p>
<p><em>            No, </em> she replied.  <em> What’s going on? </em></p>
<p><em>            I feel really bad about what I did.  If you come over tomorrow, I can sneak you in to see Biana.  It’s the least I can do, </em> he transmitted.  Sophie mulled the idea over.  If Fitz did this for her, it would <em> almost </em> make up for his outburst to Della.  Though, maybe he was just doing it to keep her quiet about him and Dex.  Either way, she’d get to see Biana, and that was all that was important.</p>
<p><em>            Would you really do that? </em> Sophie asked.</p>
<p><em>            Of course, </em> Fitz replied. <em>  Just leap over.  I’ll let you in </em>.</p>
<p><em>            Don’t tell Biana, </em> Sophie told him.  <em> I want to surprise her. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Sophie had never found the gates of Everglen so intimidating.  But standing here with the gate looming above her as she waited for Fitz to let her in gave her an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Her eyes darted around, making sure Alden or Della didn’t spot her.  It seemed like ages had passed since she’d transmitted to Fitz that she had arrived, when in reality it had only been about two minutes.  Sophie nearly jumped when Fitz unlocked the front gate.</p>
<p>            “Hey, calm down, it’s just me,” Fitz said.  “And don’t worry, Mom and Dad are out on emissary business.”</p>
<p>            “What about Grizel and Woltzer?” Sophie asked, following Fitz inside Everglen’s gate.</p>
<p>            “Woltzer patrols outside Biana’s window to make sure she doesn’t leave that way.  His goblin senses can detect her even when she’s invisible.  Biana’s allowed to leave her room and go to the study to work on schoolwork, but Woltzer stays outside.  The study has no windows, so he won’t be able to see you,” Fitz began to explain.  “Grizel, on the other hand, is technically still my bodyguard, so if I’m in my room, she has to guard me because I’m her charge.  If Biana were in her room, Grizel would be guarding both of us.”</p>
<p>            “How do you have this so perfectly planned?” Sophie asked.</p>
<p>            “Observation,” Fitz told her, simply.  He guided her silently through the front door and down a long, elegant corridor to a double door made from amber crystal.  “Biana usually comes down here to study at around two every day.” Fitz whispered.  “Just be quiet.  I’ll go up to my room to make sure Grizel doesn’t follow Biana down here.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you, so much!” Sophie quietly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Fitz and wrapping the older telepath in a hug.  Fitz was caught off guard and stumbled backward.  Sophie laughed and silently slipped into the Vackers’ study.  The room was just as extravagant as the rest of the family’s manor.  A massive chandelier radiated a calming golden light down onto the room.  Tawny, faux-leather armchairs and sofas lined the railing of a staircase that led to an elevated level with dozens of towering bookshelves.  It seemed like there were enough books to rival some of the libraries at Foxfire, and this was just a <em>study</em>.  Sophie went to sit at one of the desks that ran parallel to each of the walls.  As she walked through the study, she couldn’t help but gape at how truly exquisite it was.</p>
<p>            After a few minutes, she heard the door opening.  She knew that it was Biana entering, otherwise Fitz would have warned her.  But she couldn’t help but worry she’d get caught by Alden or Della, or one of the goblins.  But the door opened, and Biana was the one who walked inside.  She looked at Sophie and Sophie watched as her face turned from rather glum, to elated in a matter of seconds.  Biana ran over and tackled her with a hug.</p>
<p>            “What are you doing here?” she asked, in a whisper, kissing Sophie’s cheek.</p>
<p>            “Fitz snuck me in to see you,” Sophie told her.</p>
<p>            “He did?” Biana questioned.  Sophie nodded.  “What if we get caught?”</p>
<p>            “Fitz has it handled,” she reassured her.  “The goblins are distracted, and your parents are out.  If worst comes to worst, I can leap myself home.”</p>
<p>            “Okay,” Biana agreed, and kissed her.  They moved over to one of the sofas, where Sophie leaned back on the armrest and Biana settled back against her, cracking open her elementalism textbook, which she had carried down with her from her room.  Sophie wrapped her arms around Biana’s waist and cuddled into her.</p>
<p>            “How are you, just being stuck here?” Sophie asked.</p>
<p>            “It sucks, but considering I’ve only had to spend one day so far without seeing you, it’s not really that bad.  It sounds like you really miss me,” Biana teased.  Had there really only been one day when they hadn’t seen each other since Della found out?</p>
<p>            “I do,” Sophie said.  Her face grew hot and flushed pink.  “Remember how you asked me to be your girlfriend a while ago?”  Biana turned her head to look at Sophie, a look of hope in her eyes.</p>
<p>            “Yeah,” Biana replied.</p>
<p>            “I think I’d like that,” Sophie admitted.  She couldn’t help but feel anxious when talking to Biana about the status of their relationship.  Even though it was what they both wanted, it was still a little scary to think about.  But, now that Fitz was behind their relationship, it seemed<em> less</em> scary.  And yet, even though neither of them cared about matchmaking, the thought that they were a bad match would be looming over their heads no matter what.  But were they really a bad match?  They couldn’t be.  Bad matches were just part of a stupid discriminatory system.  If bad matches were truly bad matches, then they wouldn’t fall in love in the first place.</p>
<p>            And that was the thought Sophie was left on when Biana asked, “So, you’ll be my girlfriend?”  She nodded in agreement, finally settling the undetermined status of their relationship.</p>
<p>            As they sat in silence, Sophie watched how Biana concentrated on studying.  She noticed that she moved her lips as she read.  Sophie smiled, resting her head on Biana’s shoulder.  Biana turned and kissed her cheek.  Sophie sighed in comfort.  She could probably take a nap like this.</p>
<p>            And that was apparently what she did, because the next thing she knew, she was awoken by Fitz flinging open the study door screaming at both of them in a frenzied panic.</p>
<p>            It took her a minute to realize what he was saying, but as the fog of sleep cleared from her head, she heard: “Marella caught the wanderlings on fire!”  Biana jumped up from the couch, sending her textbook tumbling to the floor.  Sophie got up just as fast as Biana, stumbling a little from getting up too quickly.  Then she chased Fitz and Biana out to the Leapmaster, where Fitz immediately shouted “The Wanderling Woods!” and they were transported away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A plume of dark smoke rose from the otherwise peaceful woods.  Sophie raced through the gate alongside Biana and Fitz and up to the source of the smoke, which turned out to be the hill upon which her and Dex’s wanderlings were planted.  Once they reached the top, they saw the two wanderlings, set ablaze by Marella’s pyrokinesis.  Linh was struggling to douse the flames.  She desperately drew as much water as she could from whatever source she could reach and hurled it onto the flames, unfortunately, to no avail.  Dex was sitting on the grass with Marella, consoling the hysterical pyrokinetic, as she panicked and yelled about how the council was going to throw her in Exile and break her mind.</p>
<p>Sophie rushed to Linh’s side, while the Vackers ran over to help Dex calm Marella.   Deactivating the gadgets on her fingernails, Sophie enhanced Linh’s hydrokinesis.  Linh immediately began to draw more water into her control, and each time, let it crash down onto the blazing branches of the trees.  Slowly but surely, the flames receded.  Water, contaminated by ash, rolled off the limp limbs of the blackened, smouldering trees and pooled on the ground beneath them.</p>
<p>Sophie and Linh went to sit down beside Marella, Dex, Fitz, and Biana.</p>
<p>“How did this happen?” Fitz asked.</p>
<p>“Marella got angry at the council and how unfair everything is,” Linh explained.  “And when she saw your wanderlings, she snapped.”</p>
<p>“What were you doing here in the first place?” Sophie asked.</p>
<p>“We thought the silence would be a good way to clear our heads, so we came here to go for a walk,” Marella told them.  “But the silence just gave me more reason to get lost in my own thoughts and one thing led to another, and-” she finished her sentence by gesturing to the decimated wanderlings.</p>
<p>“We tried hailing you, Sophie, but you didn’t answer, so we hailed Dex, who hailed Fitz.” Linh continued.</p>
<p>“So, what do we do now?” Dex asked.  “Burning down wanderlings is serious, and… kind of disrespectful.”</p>
<p>“But we’re both still alive,” Sophie pointed out.  “I don’t feel disrespected, do you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Dex admitted, with a shrug.  Everyone sat in pensive silence for several minutes.</p>
<p>“What if we say it was a political statement,” Biana finally spoke up.</p>
<p>“How is burning down two wanderlings a political statement?” Dex asked.</p>
<p>“Because those wanderlings are proof that the council needs to make changes,” she elaborated.  “Firstly, because there was hardly any investigation into Sophie and Dex’s disappearances, because the councillors were under the impression that our world was perfect and without crime.  Since then, that has been proven wrong, but the wanderlings still stood as a reminder that our government let us believe that our friends were dead.  This act represents the fact that our society is far from perfect and that our council needs to actively pursue the changes we need, starting with the abolishment or, at the very least, improvement of the matchmaking system.”  Sophie was so enamoured by listening to her girlfriend speak so passionately, her heart felt like it was being pulled up and dragged down and sped up and slowed down all at the same time.</p>
<p>Once she finished, Biana stood up from the ground and walked over to the charred wanderling that had been Sophie’s and drew a throwing star from her boot, which she then used to carve a message into the bark of the tree.</p>
<p>
  <em>SF + BV</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DOWN WITH MATCHMAKING</em>
</p>
<p>Sophie blushed as Biana sat back down and rested her head on Sophie’s shoulder, holding the throwing star out to Linh.  She watched intently as Linh got up and accepted the weapon from Biana.  She too used it to engrave a statement into the tree.  Her carving read:</p>
<p>
  <em>LS + MR</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DECRIMINALIZE PYROKINESIS</em>
</p>
<p>Dex got up next, taking the star from Linh.  Linh sat down beside Marella and kissed her cheek.  Dex approached his own wanderling and carved his and Fitz’s initials into the bark with intricate precision, along with the phrase:</p>
<p>
  <em>END DISCRIMINATION OF THE TALENTLESS</em>
</p>
<p>Dex then strode confidently back over to the group.  He sat back down, taking his place beside Fitz, who put his arm around the grinning technopath.</p>
<p>“Hey, someone hail Tam and Keefe,” Linh suggested.</p>
<p>Sophie took out her imparter and said, “Show me Keefe.”  Soon, Keefe’s face appeared on the small screen.</p>
<p>“Hey Foster!” Keefe answered.</p>
<p>“Can you and Tam meet all of us at the Wanderling Woods?” she asked, panning her imparter to show the five other elves who were sitting with her on the grassy hill.  Keefe’s face grew concerned.  “No, no, everyone’s okay.” Sophie dismissed his assumptions.  “We’re just doing this..<em>.thing</em>, and I think you and Tam would want to be a part of it.”</p>
<p>“Okay?” Keefe agreed, apprehensively.  His forehead crinkled in confusion.  “I’ll tell Tammy-boy and we’ll be right there.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Keefe and Tam made their way up over the hill.</p>
<p>“Sorry we took so long, Lord Ass-ius kept grilling us about what we- Woah!  What happened here?!” Keefe asked, suddenly noticing the incinerated trees.  He and Tam stared for several moments before turning back to their friends.  Marella smiled, guiltily.  Fitz explained to them what had happened and showed them toward the messages they had each carved in the bark.</p>
<p>“Biana had the idea to turn it into a political statement.  You can add something, if you’d like,” he said.  Keefe ardently snatched up the throwing star that Biana provided and made his way over to Dex’s wanderling.  Without hesitation, he vigorously etched his initials and Tam’s into the bark, followed by:</p>
<p>
  <em>DESTIGMATIZE MULTIPLE BIRTHS</em>
</p>
<p>He turned to Tam and smiled.  Sophie thought she saw the corner of Tam’s mouth tug upward, if only for a split second.</p>
<p>Unanimously satisfied with their accomplishment, the eight elves stood up, brushed themselves off, raised their respective home crystals and leapt home, without another word.  Now all there was left to do was wait until someone noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to upload.  I know I typically update once a week, and it's been 4, but I've been coping with ending a two-year relationship and getting sorted with back-to-school stuff.  I should hopefully get back to my regular weekly updates now that I've had time to adjust to the changes in my life.  Thank you to everyone for your continued support of this work and I hope you all enjoy this chapter that's been nearly a month in the works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Sophie was awoken by a loud rapping at her door.  She opened it to reveal Sandor and Grady, looking at her with a shared baffled expression.  As she blinked in the bright light of the early morning, she gave them an equally perplexed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What’s going on?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We were about to ask you the same question,” Sandor said, his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What do you mean?” she asked, in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Can you explain why there are two councillors outside?” Grady asked.  Sophie’s eyes grew wide.  She bolted to the other side of the room and looked outside to see councillors Bronte and Terik standing on the front step.  Panicked, she shut the door in Sandor and Grady’s faces and rushed to get dressed.  There was no way this wasn’t about the wanderlings.  Sophie pulled on her regent attire, hoping the more sophisticated look would gain her more respect and empathy from the council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          She finished straightening herself up, and for the first time in her life, hoped Vertina would give her a compliment.  If Vertina approved, then hopefully the council would, too.  All she got from the spectral mirror was a slight smirk and a shrug.  She took it to mean “good enough” and rushed to the door.  As she was about to head down the stairs, Fitz’s voice filled her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>          Alina and Emery just showed up outside the gates.  Do you think they know? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked.  Without much time to respond, Sophie transmitted a mental image of Bronte and Terik on her front step and descended the stairs to meet the councillors.  In the time Sophie had been getting dressed, Edaline had invited the two serious-looking elves inside and offered them tea and pastries.  They were sitting in the foyer, but stood and addressed Sophie once she made her way down the stairs.  Edaline left the room to give them privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Miss Foster, I suppose you are well aware of why we are here this morning,” Bronte began.  Despite all the feelings of anxiety and dread that pooled in Sophie’s stomach, she tried to channel the confidence that Biana had spoken with the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Yes, I am,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Could you please explain why we found two wanderlings burnt to a crisp this morning?” Terik asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “And why were there demands that strictly defy the legislations of our society carved into those wanderlings with the initials of you and your seven little friends?” Bronte added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We want change,” Sophie stated, simply.  “We wanted your attention, because we need change.”  Terik nodded in acknowledgement and looked to Bronte, whose face remained unchanged from its usual stone-cold expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We would like to request that you come with us to meet the rest of the councillors and your friends at the Wanderling Woods so we can all discuss the repercussions of your actions,” Terik said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Fine,” she agreed, her assertive facade waning slightly as she winced from Terik’s response.  But she collected and momentarily excused herself to inform Edaline and Grady of where she was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Once she returned, Terik raised a facet of his pathfinder to the light and the three elves glittered away to the Wanderling Woods.  As they arrived, Sophie noticed the other ten councillors showing up with her friends.  Councillors Alina and Emery accompanied Fitz and Biana, Oralie and Darek escorted Keefe and Tam, Linh was led by Liora and Ramira, and Marella was guided by Clarette and Velia.  Zarina and Noland ushered Dex along.  He appeared to have just woken up and was clearly still very drowsy.  However, despite his lethargy, he had also dressed in his Team Valiant outfit, and so had Biana.  Fortunately, Sophie wasn’t the only one who’d thought to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          As they walked silently through the woods, Sophie couldn’t help but become distracted by the way the early morning sun shone on Biana’s chocolate brown hair.  The golden glint on her carefully curled locks matched perfectly with the golden hue of her cape.  But she couldn’t let herself get distracted.  They had a mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sophie followed her friends back up the hill to where they had met the day before. The sunlight reflected off the dew that had gathered on the charred limbs of the wanderlings.  The harsh, demanding lettering they had carved stood out more now than it had previously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We stand by what we said,” Marella announced, as they approached the trees.  Linh looked ready to either lash out or cry, Sophie couldn’t tell which.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Now, will someone please explain the meaning of this defiance?” Emery asked, once they had reached the top of the hill.  Biana looked at each of her friends for permission to speak up.  Each of them granted silent permission with a look or a nod and Biana stepped forward and began her explanation.  She stood tall and squared her shoulders, making direct eye contact with each of the councillors as she spoke.  She reiterated the speech she had given the day before about how the wanderlings represented a false sense of security in the lost cities and from there, built upon the rest of the flaws and oppressions within their society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “It’s not fair to punish people for things over which they have no control,” Biana elaborated.  “It’s okay to hold people responsible for their actions, but nobody can control multiple births, their ability or lack thereof, or who with whom they fall in love.  Therefore it makes no sense to punish these things.  Not every pyrokinetic has poor intentions, and they don’t choose what ability they manifest, nobody decides to have twins or decides to fall in love with a bad match.  These are all things that simply happen and for which nobody is responsible.  People should be punished for actions they choose to perform, not natural occurrences no elf can control.”  Biana stepped back and took Sophie’s hand, giving her a small smile.  She seemed confident in what she had said.  Sophie watched curiously as Emery communicated telepathically with the rest of the council, relaying each councillor’s opinion to the others.  After a few moments, he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We have decided that this matter will be taken to a tribunal in three days time. We need to discuss these potential changes to our legislation as well as the punishment for this act of vandalism,” he said.  “The public needs to have a say in drastic changes like these and it cannot be decided by the council alone.”  Keefe lurched forward, about to protest, but Tam pulled him back.  Sophie wondered when the last time any changes had been made to the Elvin constitutions.  Did elves hold referendums to pass new laws?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We will see you all in three days in Eternalia,” Bronte said, firmly, and he and the rest of the rest of the council leaped away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “How did your parents react when they found out about everything that happened yesterday?” Sophie asked Biana and Fitz.  Now that the councillors had gone, she could finally talk with her friends.  Biana let out a soft sigh and rested her head on Sophie’s shoulder.  Sophie placed an arm around her somber girlfriend and kissed her forehead.  Fitz gave her a weak smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Neither of us are allowed to leave the house.  Dad took our imparters and they’re even talking about making me wear a thinking cap all the time so I can’t transmit to Dex,” he said.  Dex let out a saddened whimper at that last statement.  He was now laying on his back in the grass with his head in Fitz’s lap.  He twirled a blade of grass between his fingertips.  Fitz was unconsciously running his fingers through Dex’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          The eight of them sat in silence for a long while.  Linh sat behind Marella with her arms wrapped around her and her chin rested on Marella’s shoulder.  Tam sat with his arms crossed.  Keefe lay on his stomach, sprawled out across Tam’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I have an idea!” Keefe exclaimed, all of a sudden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What?” Marella asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Let’s play Base Quest!” he exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’ve never played Base Quest with more than four players,” Marella said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Me neither,” Dex added.  “I’ve only ever played with my siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “It’s been done before,” Fitz began to explain.  “We would still divide into two teams, but strategy would be more difficult because there are more players on each team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I have a better idea,” Biana butted in.  “We should mix it up and play in four teams of two, elimination style.  Me and Sophie, versus you and Dex, versus Marella and Linh, versus Tam and Keefe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “That sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cool,” Dex said, approvingly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hold on, hold on,” Linh interjected.  “What are we playing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You’ve never played Base Quest before?” Keefe asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We never really had any friends to play with, and once we were sent to Exillium, it was kind of out of the question,” Tam explained.  “I’ve heard of it, but never played.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          After explaining the rules of the game to Linh and Tam, the eight elves leapt to Havenfield where they went to the pastures to start playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Where do you guys want your bases to be?” Fitz asked.  Keefe scanned the area and looked to Tam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How about that big tree on the edge of the forest?” Tam suggested, pointing at a prominent oak tree that stood out from the rest of the forest.  Keefe nodded in agreement.  Fitz turned to Linh and Marella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Verminion enclosure?” Marella suggested.  Linh gave her a look, but reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Sophie?” Fitz asked, looking at her and Biana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Calla’s panakes,” Biana responded, without missing a beat.  Sophie smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We’ll take the cave down on the beach,” Dex told the rest of the teams.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          On the count of three, each team ran off in separate directions.  Sophie followed Biana up to the panakes tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s our plan?” Biana asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You stay here and guard the base,” Sophie told her.  “Stay invisible so they don’t know you’re here.  I’ll be the quester.  If someone tries to tag me I can run away and maybe even teleport back here if something happens.  I’ll transmit to you to keep you updated, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay,” Biana said, nodding in agreement.  With that, Sophie took off in search of their friends.  Within a few moments, she sensed Dex lurking in some shrubbery near the fence that lined the cliffs.  Without Everglen’s tall grass, it was difficult to stay hidden.  Sophie ducked around the different enclosures as quietly as possible, hoping Dex wouldn’t spot her.  She made her way over to the bushes in which Dex was concealed.  Then she silently levitated into the air and dropped down behind the technopath, tagging him immediately.  Dex gasped in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Sophie!” he exclaimed, spinning around.  “Where did you- How did-?”  Sophie smirked, and took off without a word, away from her sputtering best friend.  Seeking cover behind a tree, Sophie observed as Linh guarded her base at the Verminion enclosure.  She watched Linh swirling water around in the air in preparation for attacks from questers.  Deeming it unsafe to try and claim Linh and Marella’s base, she snuck closer to the oak tree guarded by Keefe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Foster, I can feel your determination from here!  Why are you even trying?” Keefe shouted.  Sophie frowned, retreating into the woods.  “Aww, is someone disappointed I blew her cover?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          While Keefe was distracted with Sophie, Marella ran by and touched the tree trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You’re out!” she announced to Keefe, who took a second to realize what had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Aww man!” Keefe exclaimed.  “Come on out, Tammy, we’re done!”  Tam emerged from the shadows on the other side of the pastures and he and Keefe went to sit on the steps of the house with Dex.  Sophie was tempted to run out of cover and tag Marella, but there was no way she wouldn’t get caught.  Marella would surely be watching out for her since Keefe had announced her presence.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid empathy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Instead, she made her way back over to the cliffside gate and crept her way over to the cave where Fitz stood on guard.  Since she had seen Marella run in another direction, she assumed that she was headed toward their base and transmitted a warning to Biana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          I think Marella’s headed your way, keep an eye out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said.  Returning her focus to the task at hand, but keeping her mind open to Biana’s thoughts, Sophie nimbly climbed up the gradual incline of the cave’s exterior.  As she was about to drop down beside Fitz, she heard Biana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          I got her! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Biana exclaimed, excitedly.  If Marella was out, that meant she and Biana were the only whole team still standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Good job! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sophie transmitted.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m about to take Dex and Fitz’s base.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          With that, she dropped down onto the sand below.  As she was about to reach for the inner wall of the cave, she felt Fitz’s hand on her shoulder.  She turned around defeatedly, to see Fitz’s smug face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You weren’t as sneaky as you thought,” he said.  “I could hear you up there.”  Fitz pointed to the roof of the cave. Sophie sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          He got me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she transmitted to Biana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          No way,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Biana said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Good luck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sophie told her girlfriend and went to join Dex, Keefe, Tam, and Marella on the steps of her house.  She’d barely gotten there when she saw Fitz run in to attack Linh’s base.  She easily thwarted him, pushing him down with the water she had been controlling, and then tagging his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “And it’s down to Biana and Linh!  Who will be Base Quest champion?” Keefe announced, in his best commentator voice.  Sophie snickered.  Fitz walked over to where they all sat and shrugged, sitting down beside Dex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          They all watched as Linh took off toward the panakes.  Sophie wished she could help Biana, but that would be cheating.  She didn’t even know if Biana was still at their base.  She was invisible, after all.  That meant she had the upper hand.  All she had to do was tag Linh and it would be over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Linh approached the panakes Sophie was sure Biana was about to tag her when Linh said, “You know I can see you right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          How?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Biana was caught so off guard by Linh’s comment that she lost focus and materialized.  Linh expertly dodged around Biana, laying a single finger on the trunk on the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How could you see me?” Biana asked, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bluffing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Linh admitted, a look of pride appearing on her face.  “I didn’t think that would actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “No way!” Keefe exclaimed.  “Beginner’s luck!”  Marella ran over, pulling Linh into a hug and kissing her on the lips.  Biana turned to Sophie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I tried,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You did great,” Sophie assured her, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          Once the excitement had died down, everyone began to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “No wait, don’t go yet,” Sophie told Biana, holding her arm to prevent her from leaping away with Fitz.  She looked up at Fitz, who smiled sympathetically and leaped home on his own.  Still holding Biana’s arm, Sophie ran toward the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Where are we going?” Biana asked, as she stumbled forward, picking up her pace to keep up with Sophie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “When I was looking through Jolie’s things a while ago, I found a page in an old diary where Jolie talked about this secret spot where she and Brant would meet up back when they first started dating,” Sophie began, as they approached the wall.  “She would get to it from her bedroom window, but Brant had to get there from down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          She and Biana scanned the wall, but after a few minutes with no luck, both girls felt defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What do we do now?” Biana asked.  Then Sophie's eyes met Verdi’s, and she got an idea.  She transmitted images of Brant to Verdi, hoping the T-Rex had been here long enough to have witnessed the young lovers’ escapades more than 20 years earlier.  Fortunately, Sophie was met with memories from the dinosaur of Brant using carefully hidden footholds in the crystal wall of the house.  Sophie located the spot from the memories and identified the footholds, which blended seamlessly with the decorative cut of the stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          She and Biana made their way up to the overhanging roof just below Jolie’s bedroom window.  It was obvious that Jolie and Brant had spent a lot of time up here; some of the shingles were scuffed, and there were tiny initials engraved next to the window.  Sophie sat down and lay back against the slope of the roof.  The afternoon sun warmed the tiles, making Sophie sleepy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “My parents are </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to kill me,” Biana said, laying down beside Sophie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “No they won’t,” Sophie told her.  “No matter what you do, and no matter how much it goes against what your parents believe, they’re still going to love you.  It’s just the kind of people they are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “But that’s not what matters,” Biana explained.  “They don’t have the same beliefs we do, they’re going to vote against us at the tribunal.  And, you know how much influence my Dad has.  It’s going to be impossible to win our case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Don’t think like that,” Sophie told her.  “You don’t know what’s going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How can you be so optimistic when everything’s going against us?” Biana asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look at Sophie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Because I have to,” Sophie replied, gazing into the teal eyes of her distressed girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What do you mean?” Biana questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I mean, how would I even begin to try and fix the world if I didn’t believe I could?” Sophie explained, turning to her side and putting her hand on Biana’s hip.  Her head rested on her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You are...</span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> inspiring,” Biana told her, with such affection, Sophie felt as though she were melting.  She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What do you think we should do?” Sophie asked.  Biana sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Research, prepare, stay confident,” Biana suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “That sounds like a lot of work,” Sophie complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Let’s not worry about it right now,” Biana said, laying back and closing her eyes.  Sophie snuggled into Biana’s side and relaxed.  They lay in silence for several minutes, but as the time passed, Sophie noticed Biana getting tense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What’s wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m sorry, I really need to go,” Biana said, sitting up.  “I love this and I love being here with you, but I am gonna be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay,” Sophie said, disappointed.  Biana gave her a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We’ll get to spend time together over the next few days,” Biana said.  “My parents can’t stop me from preparing a case for a tribunal.  It’s a right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Of course,” Biana affirmed, with a grin.  She leaned over and drew Sophie into a deep kiss.  As Biana lowered herself from the roof, she gave Sophie a loving smile.  Then a beam of light took her girlfriend away and Sophie was left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Later that night, she sat with Edaline and Grady at the dinner table.  She had explained the situation to them, about the wanderlings and now the tribunal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Whatever happens, we’re on your side,” Edaline assured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I might even be able to find some documents to support your case,” Grady piped up.  He excused himself from the table and bolted upstairs.  When he returned, he carried an armload of scrolls.  Setting them down on the table, Grady selected one and unrolled it.  He carefully scanned the document, analyzing the information printed in the runes before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “This one has statistics on the success rates of marriages based on matchmaking.  In any given year, the rate of matched couples staying married is between sixty-three and seventy-nine percent of matches,” Grady started.  “I’ve seen these statistics everywhere when the council is promoting matchmaking.  ‘70% of matched couples stay married for life!’  Well, they don’t really know that, now do they?”  Grady smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “When I was in level five, they put little slips in our lockers with almost exactly those words on them,” Edaline added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “But there are statistics here that the council doesn’t want anyone to see.  Like this for example: ‘Approximately eighty-five percent of bad matches remain married.’ This isn’t even confidential, it’s completely available to the public, but people don’t often analyze statistics.  The only reason I have this stuff is because I was researching in preparation for Jolie’s wedding.”  A solemn silence settled over the room.  The soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Edaline laying down her fork echoed in the spacious house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I think the reason bad matches stay together for longer is because they rely completely on their own emotions to fall in love,” Sophie hypothesized.  “They’re not dating and marrying someone because some mathematical formula told them they should.  They’re fighting for their love and that means it’s more likely to be genuine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You know, that’s a really good point, Sophie,” Edaline told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Sophie and her parents spent the next several hours studying Grady’s scrolls and finding information to back up her cause, so when she met with her friends the next day, she was already well prepared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “So, what’s the plan,” Keefe asked, planting his hands onto the table.  The sound of heavy rain pelting against the crystal walls helped to create a calm atmosphere for what was otherwise a tense situation.  Fitz had gotten permission from Mr. Forkle, or rather, Magnate Leto to get into the libraries at Foxfire.  Hopefully they would be able to find some resources that would help them with their case.  They sat in the level five library, at a large rectangular table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Maybe we should split up,” Linh suggested.  “If we all go to the library for our own level, we’ll be able to cover three libraries at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “That would put me, Sophie, Biana, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marella all in the level four library,” Dex remarked.  “Wouldn’t it be more efficient to have two of us go to another library?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Good point,” Fitz concurred.  “How about you and Marella take Level three?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay,” Marella agreed.  Dex nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Meet back here in two hours,” Biana stated, and each group left for their respective library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Where should we start?” Sophie asked, staring up at the looming bookshelves that dominated the emerald-hued room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Which topic should we cover first?” Biana asked in response.  Sophie wandered around in thought.  She looked at the different sections within the library.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alchemy, Elementalism, Elvin History… Multispeciesial Studies… Special Abilities!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hey, Biana look,” Sophie said, pointing out the special abilities section.  “There are books here on pyrokinesis, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the talentless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Perfect,” Biana said, pulling a few books from the talentless category.  Sophie selected a volume from the subsection on pyrokinetics.  Quickly flipping through the book, Sophie immediately found useful information about the nature of pyrokinesis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          After an hour of searching, Biana and Sophie had gathered a sizable stack of books, each of which contained information that could potentially help their case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m tired,” Biana complained, laying back in a chair.  “Can we take a break?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “A few minutes can’t hurt,” Sophie replied, though reluctant.  She sized up their pile of books.  There were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Perhaps they needed to narrow down their findings.  If they figured out which books held the most useful information, maybe those could be the ones they brought back to the group.  There was no way they needed every book they had collected.  It would be impossible to study all of these in just 48 hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Come here,” Biana said.  Sophie went over and crawled into Biana’s lap.  “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay, I guess,” Sophie said.  Biana gently pushed Sophie’s hair out of the way and planted a few soft kisses on her neck.  Sophie smiled shyly and cuddled into Biana.  “We should go back to researching.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “But we need a break,” Biana argued.  “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute.” She wrapped her arms around Sophie’s waist and kissed her some more.  Sophie giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Come on, we have to narrow down which books we’re gonna take,” Sophie pushed.  As much as she would love to stay in Biana’s arms all day, this was a serious matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay, fine,” Biana submitted, giving Sophie one last kiss before following her over to the stack they had accumulated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          After an hour of sorting through their books, they finally managed to figure out which ones would be the most helpful to their case.  Then, Sophie and Biana made their way back to the level five library.  As they strode up the corridor, Dex called out from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Wait up!” he shouted, as he and Marella ran to catch up with them.  “Did you guys find anything?”  Biana held up the five books she was carrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yeah,” she told them.  “These have a ton of information we can take notes on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We only found these,” Marella said, holding up a few thin booklets.  One was titled “Talentless” and the other read “Pyrokinesis”.  “They’re for students in Ability Detecting, so they’ll probably be super biased.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “It’s better than nothing,” Sophie assured them.  “If we know the arguments the council will give, we’ll have a better chance of countering them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We found books on abilities,” Biana told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “And lack thereof,” Sophie added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We also found this Elvin history book that talks about Fintan when he was on the council,” Biana said, holding up one particular book, which was bound with rubies and gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “That sounds great!” Dex exclaimed.  “There’s probably a ton of other info in there about all the great things Pyrokinetics used to do before the ability got banned.”  Sophie turned to Marella with a hopeful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Once they all reached the Level Five wing, Fitz and Keefe were already back in the library.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Did you have any luck?” Linh asked, as they entered the room.  Biana and Marella held up their findings and set them down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “They did,” Marella said.  “Us?  Not so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “That’s okay,” Keefe said.  “We hit the jackpot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “The level six library has all kinds of historical records and statistics, so we got really lucky,” Fitz added.  He gestured to the pile of scrolls that he and Keefe had gathered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We found a whole section on matchmaking,” Tam said.  “Level five is when they really start pushing for you to get your match lists.  And because there’s so much about genetics when it comes to matchmaking, there’s stuff here about multiple births and talentless here, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Oh!” Sophie proclaimed, remembering the scrolls Grady had given her.  “Grady gave me some scrolls last night.  He had them from when he was studying up on talentless and bad matches when Jolie and Brant were planning for their wedding.”  She reached for her bag and retrieved the scrolls she had been analyzing with her parents the night before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Awesome!” Dex exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          For the next several hours, Sophie traded resources back and forth with each of her friends, and slowly but surely, they all came up with a comprehensive set of notes from which they could plan their case.  Fitz volunteered to review everyone’s notes and they set a plan to meet again the next day to prepare for the tribunal.  For the first time in a long time, Sophie had a feeling that things were going to turn out okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “What do you mean, you’re sick?” Sophie’s bewildered girlfriend asked from beyond Sophie’s imparter screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I mean, I woke up this morning with a headache, I threw up and now I don’t want to move,” Sophie explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Well, I’m coming over,” Biana stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You’re not allowed to come over,” Sophie argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m allowed to prepare for the tribunal,” Biana countered.  “And taking care of you is preparing for the tribunal.”  Before Sophie could protest, Biana stepped onto Everglen’s Leapmaster and said “Havenfield!”.  They were disconnected.  Sophie heard footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled to herself.  Moments later, Biana barged into Sophie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Don’t look at me, I look disgusting,” she told Biana.  Sophie could only imagine what she looked like to her girlfriend.  She lay, sprawled across her bed with the blankets down around her knees.  The pajama tunic she wore was askew and she had no intent on fixing it.  Not to mention the fact that there was definitely still crusty vomit around her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I don’t care what you look like,” Biana told her.  “I just want you to feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Biana set to work, propping Sophie up against several fluffy pillows, fixing her tunic, tucking her in, and even wiping her mouth with a warm cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Thank you,” Sophie said, for what must have been the two-hundredth time since Biana had arrived.  Biana lay down beside Sophie, kissing her still-damp cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How are you feeling now?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Still gross,” Sophie told her.  “My stomach hurts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “How’s your headache?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          Biana lay her hand on Sophie’s stomach.  Sophie let out a squeak in surprise and tensed her muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Is this okay?” Biana asked, gently rubbing Sophie’s stomach, in an attempt to relieve her pain.  Sophie felt her face getting hot, and the pain in her stomach was quickly replaced with butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Y-yeah,” Sophie awkwardly stuttered, as she tried to get used to the feeling of Biana touching her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Maybe you should see Elwin,” Biana told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I just have some virus or something, it’s fine,” Sophie assured her, brushing off the mysterious illness that she had suddenly contracted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Elves don’t just catch </span>
  <em>
    <span>some virus</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Biana interjected.  “Besides, if it was a virus, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “But I don’t wanna move,” Sophie complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You don’t have to,” Biana said, lifting Sophie off the bed.  Sophie yelped in surprise. Biana carried her down to the Leapmaster and exclaimed, “Foxfire!” into the crystals that hung above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          They made their way to Elwin’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What seems to be the problem, Sophie?” he inquired, approaching them with a smile.  Biana lay her down on her assigned cot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m sick,” Sophie told him, as Elwin began flashing orbs of light around her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Sick how?” Elwin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Stomach sick, headache, tiredness,” Sophie elaborated.  Elwin nodded in acknowledgement, still concentrating on his examination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “It doesn’t seem like you have a physical ailment,” Elwin told her.  “It appears that your stress levels are causing adverse effects on your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “What should I do?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Try to relax and take some time for yourself,” Elwin instructed.  “Focus on you for a few days and don’t worry about anything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I can’t exactly do that,” Sophie told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Why not?” Elwin questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We have a tribunal tomorrow and we need to prepare,” Biana explained.  The reality of the situation hit Sophie, and another wave of nausea came over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hmm,” Elwin took a moment to think.  “I do have an elixir here that can relax you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Is it a sedative?” Sophie asked, nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “No, it’s not a sedative,” he replied, opening a cabinet and selecting a large flask filled with a magenta-tinted fluid.  “Just take it as you need it and it should help relieve your stress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Okay,” Sophie agreed, taking the elixir from him.  She opened the bottle and took a sip.  Immediately, she felt better.  Her headache vanished, the nausea faded, and the tension in her shoulders, which Sophie hadn’t realized was there, melted away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You should still try to take some time for yourself,” Elwin persisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “We can tell the others you need a day for self-care,” Biana said.  “They’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Are you sure we’ll be able to finish in time?” Sophie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “There are </span>
  <em>
    <span>six </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them, we’ll be fine,” Biana reassured.  “Now come on, let’s get you home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Thanks Elwin,” Sophie thanked the physician before raising her home crystal and leaping herself and Biana back to Havenfield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m going to run a bath for you,” Biana announced, as they got back up to Sophie’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You don’t have to do that,” Sophie argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “But I do,” Biana retaliated, booping Sophie’s nose.  “I’m taking care of you today so you don’t get all worked up again.”  She went into Sophie’s bathroom, while Sophie sat on her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “You really don’t need to do this,” Sophie said, rubbing her now tingly nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’m going to take care of you whether you like it or not,” Biana insisted.  Sophie heard the water turn on.  “You can hail someone and explain what’s going on, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “I’ll transmit to Fitz,” Sophie called back.  She really didn’t want anyone else seeing her in this state.  It was bad enough that Biana and Elwin already had.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fitz!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Sophie, hey! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz responded, immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          I woke up sick this morning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Are you okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fitz asked, concernedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Biana brought me to see Elwin and he said it was just stress.  He gave me an elixir to help me relax, but Biana’s making me take a break from tribunal work so we’re not going to make it to the library today, if that’s okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fitz told her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The rest of us will work extra hard today and catch you up tomorrow morning before we go to Eternalia.  You just get some rest.  We got this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          Okay,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sophie agreed, feeling a little better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>          See you tomorrow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fitz said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Your bath is ready!” Biana called from the bathroom.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Sophie woke up cuddled into Biana’s chest.</p><p>          “You’re still here?!” she questioned.  “I don’t know how you could be in more trouble, but you’re going to be in more trouble.”</p><p>          “It’s okay,” Biana said, kissing Sophie’s forehead.  Biana had stayed with Sophie all day yesterday.  After she’d gotten out of the bath, she and Biana had spent the afternoon playing games.  Sophie had even introduced her to some human games like checkers, and snakes and ladders by projecting memories of the game boards onto paper and using Prattles pins as game pieces.  Once Edaline had come inside from working with the animals in the pastures, Sophie explained what had happened and then she invited Biana to stay for dinner.  After that, the two had just cuddled in silence for a while and Sophie must have fallen asleep on Biana’s chest.</p><p>          “How are you going to explain this to your parents?” Sophie asked.</p><p>          “Fitz hailed me last night after you fell asleep,” Biana explained.  “He said that they were going to pull an all-nighter at the library, so Mom and Dad think we’re both there.”</p><p>          “Oh,” Sophie said.</p><p>          “You’re adorable when you’re asleep,” Biana told her.  Sophie flushed red at the compliment and nuzzled into her girlfriend.</p><p>          “We need to get to Foxfire and finish preparing,” Sophie muttered, with a sigh.  Biana nodded in agreement, stretching and prying her sleepy girlfriend off her.</p><p>          “I wonder how the all-nighter went?” Biana asked.</p><p>~~~</p><p>          Her question was quickly answered when she and Sophie leapt to the school and made their way into the library.  Keefe had fallen asleep sprawled out on a table.  Fitz and Tam were each passed out in lounge chairs on the other side of the room.  Linh was face-down on a desk.  Dex was nowhere to be seen.  Marella was the only one awake and visibly working.  She sat beside Linh, finishing up the document of completed notes.</p><p>          “What happened here?” Biana asked.</p><p>          “I left last night at around ten and went to bed,” Marella said.  “That was before these guys decided to pull an all-nighter.  Linh was still awake when I came back at five.  She said Dex quit at two and then the guys all conked out around four.  I took over from her and she fell asleep here.”</p><p>          “Did you get it done?” Sophie asked, concernedly.</p><p>          “Just about,” Marella told her.  “They actually got a lot done.  I’ve just been editing and revising for the last few hours and it looks like we have a solid case here.”  She flipped through the stack of papers.  There must have been nearly twenty pages of notes.</p><p>          “We have a few hours before the tribunal,” Biana said.  “Let them sleep for a while longer before we go.  We can wake them up with enough time to go and get ready before we go to Eternalia.”</p><p>          Sophie and Biana spent the next hour finishing up the notes with Marella.  They decided that Sophie should be the one to deliver the address at the tribunal.</p><p>          She nervously tugged an eyelash.</p><p>~~~</p><p>          “You are going to do <em> wonderfully </em>,” Edaline told her, as they both looked at Sophie in the mirror.</p><p>          “And you look <em> stunning </em>,” Vertina told her.  Sophie wore her regent attire, once again and Edaline had helped her with her makeup, creating a rather mature look for the serious occasion.  Sophie was still apprehensive about it all.  Grady appeared in the doorway, giving them both a smile.</p><p>          “You go kick some noble ass,” he said.</p><p>          “Grady, <em> language </em>,” Edaline scolded him.  Sophie grinned, giving him a big hug, before they all headed downstairs to the Leapmaster.</p><p>          “Eternalia!” Grady bellowed.</p><p>          The grounds of the tribunal hall were already crowded with elves.  Sophie departed from her parents.  She ran to go meet with her friends, while Grady took his position as Emissary.  Dex, Linh, Tam, and Marella were gathered together when Sophie found them.</p><p>          “Where are Biana, Fitz and Keefe?” Sophie asked, as she approached her friends.</p><p>          “We don’t know,” Dex said.  “They’re not with you?”  Sophie shook her head.</p><p>          “Biana hailed Keefe not long after we left the library and he went to get ready at Everglen,” Tam said.  “I’m not sure why.”</p><p>          A few minutes later, Fitz joined their group.</p><p>          “You guys ready?” he asked.</p><p>          “Yeah, but where-?” Linh asked.  Before she could finish, Biana pushed her way through the crowd.  She wore one of Fitz’s jerkins, which was a deep emerald green.  Her black pants matched the flowing cape that wrapped her shoulders.  Silver accents completed the look, shining in the afternoon sun as Biana strutted confidently toward them.  Sophie’s knees grew weak.  Biana’s eyes bore into her own with a steely look.  She was speechless.</p><p>          “Oh my god, you look amazing!” Marella squealed.</p><p>          “Thanks!” Biana exclaimed.  Her face lit up.  “I got the idea after I leapt home.  I thought if we were challenging ideals, then this would go right along with it.  I can’t wear pants?  How utterly ridiculous.”  Biana had just finished speaking when the group’s attention was drawn away once again.</p><p>          Walking gracefully toward them in an elegant black gown was Keefe.  He gave a twirl, causing his gold cape to catch the wind.  Then, he approached the rest of the group with the flawless stride of a model, despite wearing golden stilettos that matched his cape.  A deep contour lined his cheekbones and his ice blue eyes were emphasized with a smoky bronze shadow.  His lips were coloured burgundy, the same colour as the jewel set into his gold necklace.  He wore a sultry look, evidence that he was taking this just as seriously as the tribunal itself.  The group of elves cheered as he reached them and Biana gave him a hug.</p><p>          “Thanks again for doing this,” she said, and they shared a grin.</p><p>          “Why wouldn’t I?” Keefe asked.  “I look <em> hot </em>!”</p><p>          “You look incredible,” Linh commented.</p><p>          “You’re gorgeous,” Tam said, kissing his boyfriend.</p><p>          “Everyone please make your way into the tribunal hall in an orderly fashion!” Councillor Noland’s voice bellowed out over the crowd, and Sophie and her friends headed towards the imposing crystal structure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has been two months in the making, and there was actually a plan for it back in September.  A huge thank you to Star for writing the point of view of the council, and turning this whole chapter into a debate-like challenge for me!  Star and I both worked really hard on this one, but between focusing on school and conflicting schedules, it took a long time to finish it.  Hopefully now that this big complicated one is out of the way, I can get back to a regular upload schedule.  There are probably only a few more chapters in this fic specifically, but I will be continuing this timeline in a sequel that takes place in 2020 (whereas it's still 2015 in the current Keeperverse).  Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Sophie entered the tribunal hall with her friends.  In one hand, she gripped the notes they had all worked tirelessly to complete.  In the other, she held Biana’s hand, firmly.  She couldn’t tell if the nervous sweat was hers or Biana’s.  Probably both.  It didn’t matter.  They found their way to the seats that had been reserved for them and sat down.  Sophie sat near the middle.  On her left sat Marella, Linh, Tam and Keefe, and on her right were Biana, Fitz, and Dex.  After everyone had settled down, the whole room fell silent.  Everyone rose from their seats in anticipation of the councillors’ arrival.  Each of the councillors filed in, sitting upon their designated thrones in the centre of the hall.<br/>“Please be seated,” Emery said, and paused a moment to allow the hall full of elves to do so before continuing.  Biana squeezed Sophie’s hand one more time before letting go and taking her seat.  “Miss Foster, you may begin.” </p>
<p>          “Thank you, Councillor,” Sophie started, with a shaky voice.  She carefully acknowledged the notes on the first page of the document in her clammy hands.  “As you know, there are four propositions my colleagues and I would like to put forth today.”  Emery nodded.</p>
<p>          “Would you like to clarify those four motions for those of us who may not be so informed?” Emery asked.</p>
<p>          “Of course,” Sophie replied.  “Due to personal experiences and observations, we have collectively come to the conclusion that there are several social justice issues in our society that need to be addressed.  These issues include the mistreatment of the talentless and children of  multiple births, the discriminatory practice of matchmaking, and the unjust ban on pyrokinesis.”</p>
<p>          “Well then, miss Foster, let me pose you a simple question to begin,” Emery said.  “Pyrokinesis is dangerous. When your friend, Linh lost control, we were able to prevent her ability from causing permanent damage.  Fintan, on the other hand, killed five people before we could stop him.  How can you be certain pyrokinetics will not continue to follow this destructive path?”</p>
<p>          “The issue here is with the actions of the individual and not the ability itself,” Sophie responded.  “People need to be held accountable for what they <em> choose </em> to do with their abilities instead of blaming the ability.  Pyrokinesis has proven itself useful under various circumstances.  Fintan himself invented the balefire lamps in Atlantis before the Everblaze incidents ever happened.  Since then, my friend, Marella has proven to be useful countless times during our endeavors with the Black Swan.  As for ensuring no more Pyrokinetics become destructive, we can’t.  Not anymore than we can ensure that a Mesmer or Inflictor won’t choose to use <em> their </em> abilities irresponsibly.  We would simply provide the best education and instruction that we can at Foxfire, the same way we already do for the existing prodigies.”</p>
<p>          “One of my fellow councillors has voiced a concern.  You mentioned Pyrokinetics being educated at Foxfire, but as of right now, we have no Pyrokinetic mentors.  If we were to decriminalize Pyrokinesis, how would those with the ability be able to use it safely?”  Sophie took a moment to flip through her notes.</p>
<p>          “Right now, Marella is being mentored in a safe manner by Fintan.  He is unable to use his ability, and Linh is training alongside Marella and would react in the case of a mishap.  Marella would like it to be known that once she is finished her training and graduates from Foxfire, she is willing to take the responsibility upon herself to become a Pyrokinesis mentor.  This is better than forcing Pyrokinetics to hide their ability until they can’t contain it any longer.” Sophie replied.  Emery nodded in acknowledgment, gathering the rest of the council’s thoughts.</p>
<p>          “Let’s say Fintan’s inability to contain his Pyrokinesis was an anomaly, and not every pyrokinetic is like him.  If so, couldn’t other pyrokinetics just avoid using their ability?” Emery asked.</p>
<p>          “We know that isn’t the case,” Sophie responded.  “Marella has told me herself that she needs an outlet for her pyrokinesis.  We also know that since this ban of Pyrokinesis has been in place, elves that manifest as Pyrokinetics are forced to conceal their talent, and if a Pyrokinetic is forced to restrict their ability, it ends disastrously, which we have seen in Brant’s case.  The repression of his ability caused the untimely demise of...my sister.”  Sophie’s voice wavered.  She shot a quick glance to Grady and Edaline, who each gave her a solemn smile.  Emery took several long moments to consider everything Sophie had said.</p>
<p>          “Okay, miss Foster, moving along,” he continued.  “You have expressed overt distaste for our matchmaking system, and from our understanding wish to abolish it.  So, in saying that, you would leave the decision of lifetime commitment up to complete chance.  Is that true?”</p>
<p>          “First of all, by saying that leaving elves to their own devices with regards to romantic relationships is leaving it up to chance is a severe underestimation of an individual’s own judgement.  We also are not trying to eliminate the concept of matchmaking entirely.  It is certainly a wonderful option for people who are having difficulty finding a partner on their own, but it could also be adapted to be more inclusive,” Sophie retorted.</p>
<p>          “Would you care to elaborate on that thought, Sophie?” Emery pushed.  Sophie shuffled through the papers in her trembling hands, scanning for arguments on matchmaking.  Fortunately, her friends had done an excellent job of organizing their notes, and the matchmaking section was more or less a persuasive essay.</p>
<p>          “Right now, the matchmaking system aims to match two elves based on not only their romantic compatibility, but also the possible talent outcomes for their offspring.  This means that all the matches made are between a male and female elf.  We would propose that this reproductive aspect of matchmaking be removed, because it is essentially the equivalent of human eugenics, which has been deemed inhumane.  It would also allow elves to be matched with people of all genders,” Sophie explained.</p>
<p>          “If matchmaking were optional, how would you avoid bad matches?” Emery asked.</p>
<p>          “The concept of bad matches wouldn’t really be at play if the reproductive control wasn’t at play,” Sophie disclosed.</p>
<p>          “Are you claiming that the talentless should be allowed to match with elves who have abilities?” Emery inquired.</p>
<p>          “Yes, the talentless deserve the same recognition as those of us with abilities.  There should not be stigma surrounding those who are born without a talent, and in saying that, there should also not be objectively ‘bad’ matches,” Sophie replied.  “Talentless elves are equally as valuable to our society, and therefore should also have equal opportunity to graduate from Foxfire and become a member of the nobility.”</p>
<p>          “Foxfire’s higher education is based on developing and examining one’s talent. How would talentless students be able to study?”</p>
<p>          “Those without abilities would focus on developing their skills rather than a talent.  They would still be able to participate in classes such as Alchemy, Elementalism, or The Universe without issue, just as students do prior to manifesting.” </p>
<p>          “Interesting,” Emery muttered.  “Your last point was about the stigma surrounding multiple births.  Multiple births face no legal discrimination, and while we may guide society, we can’t directly change public opinion.  So how do you suggest we change this stigma?”</p>
<p>          “While it is unlikely that the council would be able to make a direct change, it is possible for both the council and nobility to advocate for fair treatment of all elves and influence the opinions and beliefs of the public.  Once the ongoing conflicts have been resolved, Team Valiant would also be willing to campaign for equality for both children of multiple births and the talentless,” Sophie explained.</p>
<p>          “We’ve heard enough, Miss Foster,” Emery stated.  “Thank you for your time.  You may be seated.  Please allow us a few moments to come to a conclusion.”  Sophie sat back down in her chair.</p>
<p>          “You were incredible,” Biana whispered in her ear, taking her hand once again.  “You spoke super professionally and eloquently.  I don’t think they have a valid argument for why nothing should be changed.”  Sophie felt a wave of relief wash over her.  Through this whole tribunal, she had been focused only on answering all of Emery’s questions to the best of her ability.  She could hardly remember what she had said or how convincing it was.  It was almost as though she had blacked out part way through her speech, though she knew that wasn’t the case.  She was shaking.</p>
<p>          “You think I convinced them?” she asked quietly.</p>
<p>          “I really do,” Biana told her, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind Sophie’s ear and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          “The council has come to a tentative decision, but we would like to extend the resolution of these matters into the hands of those who have gathered here today,” Emery finally spoke, after what had seemed to Sophie like a millennium.  “The way we intend to execute this will be for the telepaths among us to volunteer your time to record the thoughts of everyone here, and have them report back to Councillor Oralie, who will ensure that they are not lying to sway the vote.  For the sake of everyone’s time, I would like each telepath in the room to make yourself known, and remain impartial when gathering everyone’s vote.  We will take each of these matters one at a time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sophie stood, looking around the room.  Fitz, Emery, and Alden had risen to their feet, too, as well as Tiergan and Quinlin, who Sophie hadn’t realized were there.  A few other elves, who Sophie didn’t recognize, but whom she assumed were telepaths, also stood.  Emery divided the expansive room into sections, to each of which he designated a telepath to collect votes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “First, we will vote on the decriminalization of Pyrokinesis,” Emery announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Quickly, Sophie established connections with each of her assigned citizens and kept a mental tally of each vote.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty-four for decriminalization, twenty-one against.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Sophie repressed an excited smile.  Their odds were looking promising.  Once each telepath finished gathering their votes, they each approached Oralie, relaying their information to the Empath.  After a moment to discuss and calculate the results, Emery moved on to each of the next motions, and each time, Sophie’s results looked just as promising as the last.  Sixty-seven to eight on multiple births and Forty-three to thirty-two on the talentless.  Though the results on matchmaking were a very close thirty-nine to thirty-six, the outcome was still leaning in their favour.  Sophie had to stop herself from celebrating prematurely, for her results only dictated the opinions of one-eighth of the approximately 600 elves in the tribunal hall.  But, as she returned to Councillor Oralie’s throne for the fourth and final time, a confident smile from Fitz gave her a sliver more hope.  She returned to her seat, and gripped Biana’s hand in anticipation.  After several long and dreadful minutes, during which Sophie had counted her rapid heartbeats, Emery rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “It appears that those of you gathered here have come to more or less the same conclusion that we on the council had.  On the subject of Pyrokinesis, we have come to the conclusion, that the ability will once again be legally recognized under the terms that Miss Foster has laid forth.  Miss Redek, upon graduating from Foxfire’s elite levels, will assume a mentoring position for students who manifest with Pyrokinesis.  In the meantime, the council will carefully monitor the use of Pyrokinesis in our cities.  We will also fund the construction of a facility which Pyrokinetics will safely be able to use as an outlet and practise their talent.”  A cheer erupted from the crowd, and Sophie looked to Marella, who had begun to cry tears of joy.  Linh’s arms were wrapped gleefully around her girlfriend, and she peppered her face with exultant kisses.  Emery’s voice hushed the celebrations, as he continued to deliver the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “For the matter of stigma surrounding children of multiple births, the results were overwhelmingly in favour of putting an end to this irrational source of shame.  The council has decided to work alongside our team of young regents to bring awareness to this issue.”  Sophie looked first to Linh and Tam, who were being buried in hugs from Marella and Keefe, and then to Dex, who was receiving equal congratulations from Fitz and Biana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Regarding the talentless, the support appears to be in favour of equal rights.  We have decided to allow the talentless to attend the elite Foxfire levels, in which they will be given the choice to focus on one or multiple skills.  In saying that, talentless will also have the option to become nobility if they wish to do so.  The council will also work diligently with Team Valiant to actively protest the stigma of the talentless,”  Emery announced.  “Moving swiftly on to our final topic, which is quite relevant to talent, we must discuss the fate of the matchmaking system.  Miss Foster has made several excellent points about the flaws in our system, and it seems that you were all as equally divided on this topic as we were.  However, we have decided that matchmaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> become optional, and we will lessen the biological factors at play.  However, matchmaking will still be highly recommended by the council, because it still appears to be in the best interest of those seeking life partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Sophie didn’t care about whatever conditions the council had given them.  They had won.  They had won for Kesler and Juline.  They had won for the triplets.  They had won for all the talentless students at Exillium, for all the labourers in Mysterium, and for all the closeted elves.  They had won in memory of Jolie and Brant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We did it…” Biana said.  Her voice broke, as the quiet syllables were uttered from her lips.  Sophie felt tears spill down her own cheeks as her girlfriend pulled her into a hug.  She couldn’t focus on the celebratory cheers that erupted from each of her friends because she was deafened by her own elation.  Kissing Biana, she tasted the salty tears of sweet victory on her girlfriend’s lips.  She didn’t think she’d ever felt this happy, this relieved, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>euphoric</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Victory party at my house!” Dex exclaimed.  Sophie wasn’t surprised that Kesler and Juline had offered to host celebrations if they had come out victorious.  Their cases had just as much impact on Dex’s parents as they did on her friends.  Sophie ran to where Grady and Edaline were standing, and pulled both her parents into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “We won,” she sobbed into the shoulder of her adopted father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “You did,” Edaline acknowledged.  “And we’re so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter of this story, and frankly, I'm kind of emotional about it.  This is the longest fic I've ever written and it has taken me 8 months to write.  Not only that, I've been writing it through some hard times in my life, and it has been a collaborative effort not just between myself and Star, but also with several of my other friends I met through this community, who encourage and inspire me.  Needless to say, I have developed an emotional attachment to this work and I'm sad for it to be finished.<br/>          I hope everybody reading this enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.  I want to thank everyone for your continued support.  As I mentioned before, I will be continuing this timeline in a future AU story, which I will begin to upload very soon.  In the meantime, I have written a drabble from Biana's point of view titled "Butterflies", which is set between chapters 17 and 18.  It's just pure Sophiana fluff, so check that out if you haven't already.<br/>          Thanks again for all your support and for your wonderful comments that make my day each time I see one in my inbox.<br/>          I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it, because man, this was a really fun chapter to write, and I will (hopefully) see you when I finish the first chapter of the sequel!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Rimeshire was full of even more chaos than usual.  Kesler rushed around with bottles of fizzleberry wine and various elixirs that Sophie didn’t recognize.  The triplets were in a corner with some of their friends.</p><p>          “Hey,” Biana said, as she approached Sophie from across the room.  She was still mesmerized by how gorgeous the vanisher looked in her brother’s jerkin and pants.</p><p>          “Hi,” Sophie breathed.  She swallowed, hoping Biana wouldn’t notice how weak her girlfriend made her.  Biana smirked.</p><p>          “Dex wants us all to meet him in his room to get away from the crowd,” she said.  That was exactly what Sophie needed.  For the past two hours, dozens of elves, some of whom she didn’t even know, had walked up to congratulate or thank her.  Sophie was exhausted.  Retreating away from the crowd to spend some time with her friends sounded perfect.  She followed Biana to a staircase, which led up into one of the towers of the icy manor.  Dex’s room occupied the whole top floor of this particular tower, and inside waited Dex, Linh, Marella, Tam, Fitz, Maruca, and Wylie.</p><p>          “Where’s Keefe?” Sophie asked.</p><p>          “He said he needed to do something before meeting us here,” Tam explained.  A few minutes later, Keefe stumbled awkwardly into the room and as he got through the doorway, a bottle fell out of his dress.</p><p>          “What is that?” Linh asked.  Fitz picked up the bottle.</p><p>          “He stole a bottle of wine.”</p><p>          “Time to party!” Keefe announced, an impish grin crossing his face.</p><p>          “Won’t they notice that’s gone?” Wylie asked.</p><p>          “No,” Dex said.  “My parents have a whole cellar downstairs, there’s no way they’ll notice one bottle.”</p><p>          “What about three?” Biana asked, drawing everyone’s attention to herself as she produced two more bottles from beneath her cape.  Sophie assumed that the bottle necks had been precariously tucked inside the back pockets of Biana’s pants.</p><p>          “Uhh, that’s a little more risky, but it should be fine,” Dex said.</p><p>          “Alright, who wants some?” Keefe asked, popping the cork on his bottle.  The pungent odour of fermented berries filled the air.  Keefe took a sip from the bottle and grimaced.  He passed it to Marella.</p><p>          Sophie only took a few sips of the wine.  Partly because she felt guilty, and partly because it tasted <em> bad </em>.  But fortunately for her, that meant she got to stay mostly sober and witness all her friends getting drunk.  Except Wylie.  He had decided early on to stay sober in order to make sure everyone got home safely.  Otherwise, the room rather quickly descended into chaos.  Tam was smiling happily as he lay on Keefe’s lap.  Keefe was singing some song he’d made up off the top of his head and Maruca was dancing to it like she was at the best concert she’d ever been to.  Fitz and Linh were in a corner talking sleepily.  Both of them looked like they could pass out at any second.  From what Sophie could hear, they were talking about existentialism.  Wylie had decided to prevent Marella from getting any more wine early on, because a few drinks in, she had accidentally lit one of the bottles on fire.  Fortunately Linh hadn’t been too drunk to douse it.  Dex was quietly mumbling to himself about how he thought he was manifesting telepathy because his head felt tingly.  When Wylie tried to explain that it was just the alcohol, he didn’t believe him.</p><p>          Biana was a totally different story.  About four drinks in, she had become the biggest flirt Sophie had ever seen, and she had spent a lot of time around Marella.</p><p>          “You are the cutest elf ever,” Biana said, a stupid grin on her face.  “They should have known you were an elf waaaaayy sooner than they did, because you’re too pretty to be a human.  Plus, if they found you sooner, I would have gotten even more time to kiss you.”</p><p>          Sophie couldn’t help but giggle.  She wasn’t sure if it was a genuine reaction or if the alcohol was having some influence.  But whatever it was, Biana was being really cute and <em> really </em> funny.  Biana got up on Sophie’s lap and started kissing her.</p><p>          “You know, I’m really into powerful elves,” Biana continued.  Then she wrapped her arms around Sophie’s shoulders, got really close to her ear, and in a soft but sultry whisper she added, “You’re the most powerful elf I’ve ever met.”  Sophie felt her cheeks burn.  This was going to be an interesting night.</p><p>~~~</p><p>          Sophie woke up with Biana in a heap beside her.  She smiled.  Biana had come over to Havenfield with her after they had left Dex’s house because despite being drunk and overly flirtatious, Biana had been terrified to go home to her parents after being on opposite sides of a tribunal.</p><p>          Sophie recalled the leap home.  Wylie had helped them with Sophie’s home crystal because, even though Sophie wasn’t really drunk, he was still concerned for their safety.  Grady and Edaline weren’t home yet, but Sophie had transmitted to both of them that she had gotten home safely.  Despite the awkward confrontation with Sandor about why Biana was hanging drunkenly off her arm and that yes, she had also been drinking, the trip up to her room was relatively easy.  Biana made it up the stairs without much trouble and once they got to her room, Sophie sat Biana on the bed and went over to her closet to get them both pajamas.  When she got back, Biana had taken off her cape and jerkin, and was unbuttoning her shirt.  She made a comment about stripping for Sophie, and then started vanishing unintentionally.  Her last words before passing out on Sophie’s bed were, “Hey, where did my hands go?”</p><p>          So she lay there, the next morning, her shirt still half-buttoned and drool dripping from the corner of her mouth.  Sophie thought she looked beautiful.</p><p>          Kissing Biana softly on the forehead, Sophie snuggled into her girlfriend.  Biana stirred, inhaling deeply.  With a groan, she opened her eyes, and wiped the drool off her cheek.</p><p>          “Mmm, what time is it?” she asked.</p><p>          “Almost noon,” Sophie told her.</p><p>          “My head hurts,” Biana complained.</p><p>          “I know,” Sophie told her, sympathetically.  “Do you need anything?”</p><p>          “Probably a change of clothes,” Biana said, looking down at herself.  “Why is my shirt halfway open?”</p><p>          “You told me you were stripping for me,” Sophie said, her face reddening.  “And then you passed out.”</p><p>          “Ughhh,” Biana groaned, embarrassedly.  She facepalmed.  “Was I that bad at Dex’s?”</p><p>          “You flirted <em> a lot </em>, but you didn’t say anything really bad,” Sophie told her.</p><p>          “Who heard me?” Biana asked.  “What was the worst thing I said.”</p><p>          “I don’t think anyone heard you besides me,” Sophie told her.  “And there’s no way I’m repeating the worst thing you said.”  There was nothing that could convince Sophie to say what Biana had said to her the night before.  There wasn’t even a chance she’d transmit it.  But she let it replay in her head time and time again because it gave her butterflies every time she thought about Biana saying it.</p><p>          “Thanks for letting me stay here,” Biana said.</p><p>          “Of course,” Sophie said.  “I wasn’t going to make you go home to your parents after everything that happened yesterday.  And definitely not while you were drunk.  Here, these are the pajamas I was going to give you last night.”  Sophie picked up the tunic and pants off the floor where she had laid them and handed them to her girlfriend.</p><p>          “Thank you,” Biana said.  “I love you.”  Sophie’s heart fluttered, and she felt adrenaline?  Serotonin?  It didn’t matter.  She felt something bubble up inside her that made her brain stop functioning and her heart race at a mile a minute.</p><p>          “I love you, too,” she had whispered back, without even thinking about it.  But she’d meant it.  She didn’t know she’d meant it until after she said it, but she had.  And then she was kissing Biana, and it was the best feeling in the world.  And nothing else mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>